Une promesse
by Loodp
Summary: C'est vrai nous connaissons le mauvais caractère de deux amiraux Akainu et Kizaru, mais si il y avait une raison véritable à leur détermination et à leur justice implacable. On peut le découvrir en suivant toute leur enfance... (Oui, beaucoup les déteste, mais là c'est une vision très différentes que vous aurez d'eux... enfin je pense !)
1. Une bagarre dans la rue

Yo les gens :D Alors cette fiction est le premier tome d'une trilogie ! Mais bien sûr on peut les lire indépendamment ^^

Enfin bref, Akainu et Kizaru vont sans doute vous paraître ooc mais après tout c'est peut être normal non ? ;)

Bonne lecture et à la fin pour une petite review ? :p

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une bagarre dans la rue

"Maman, laisse moi !" dit un petit garçon grognon tandis que sa mère l'embrassait sur le front.

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir traîner dans ces rues malsaines ! J'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose." déclara sa mère.

Le petit garçon de 5 ans réussit à s'échapper à l'étreinte de sa mère et partit en courant en faisant un signe de la main à celle-ci.

"Je reviendrai ce soir !" s'écria-t'il avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée de voix.

Ce petit garçon se nommait Sakazuki et il se trouvait sur l'île de Clinston, une petite île qui n'avait qu'un seule ville, faisant la superficie de l'île. Même si l'île était petite, ça donnait une ville assez grande. Assez grande pour que la différence entre pauvre et riche se fasse. Il y avait trois niveaux, les plus haut bourgeois, bien plus qu'aisé pour vivre, ceux qui avaient un niveau moyen pour vivre, mais ne pouvaient prétendre à la richesse et ceux qui étaient pratiquement à l'extérieur de la ville en bord de mer, c'était des personnes d'une extrême pauvreté, ne pouvant subvenir à tous leurs besoins. Sakazuki faisait parti de la classe la plus haute, se trouvant au centre de la ville. La plupart s'entendait bien avec la deuxième classe, mais certains, comme les parents du petit, ne pouvaient supporter ces personnes, jugées sans importances à leurs yeux. Mais Sakazuki n'était pas de cet avis. Et c'est pourquoi il courait à présent vers la maison de son meilleur ami, qui certes n'avait pas autant d'argent que lui, mais était quand même son ami.

Il arriva devant cette porte en bois qui lui était si familière depuis quelques temps. Sans hésiter, il frappa à la porte avec impatiente. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, laissant place à une très belle jeune femme, qui selon l'avis de Sakazuki, pourrait être encore plus belle si elle avait l'argent pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire sachant que c'était lui. Il venait presque tous les jours maintenant.

"Ah te voilà, Sakazuki ! Tu mettais plus de temps que d'habitude alors Borsalino commençait à s'inquiéter de ce qui te retardait." dit gentillement la mère de son ami en lui ouvrant un peu plus, le laissant entrer.

"Maman ! Ne lui dit pas ça !" s'écria une voix d'enfant provenant d'un peu plus loin dans la maison.

La mère laissa échapper un petit rire. "Très bien, il n'a jamais dis ça, c'est sans doute moi qui ait inventé." dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son invité. "Rentre donc, je vais te préparer un bon goûter pour toi et Borsalino." ajouta-t'elle.

Sakazuki entra avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait cette famille, qu'il considérait comme sienne à présent. Ils étaient toujours gentils avec lui, et ne l'obligeaient jamais à rien,contrairement à ses parents qui lui avaient tracé tout son avenir sans jamais lui demander son avis. Eux, étaient gentils avec lui, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Borsalino par un pur hasard, étrangement il s'était attaché à lui ainsi qu'à ses parents. Il ne connaissait pas très bien le père de son ami car il n'était pas souvent présent, mais c'était un officier de la Marine. Quelqu'un qui semblait fort et Sakazuki l'admirait. La mère de Borsalino avait toujours le sourire et riait beaucoup, cela faisait rougir Sakazuki en y pensant, mais il était tombé sous son charme.

"Ben, pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?" demanda son ami, le sortant de ses pensée.

"Pour rien laisse tomber." bredouilla le petit garçon redevenu grognon comme à son habitude.

Son ami haussa des épaules et recommença sa lecture, insouciant. Il était bien plus grand que Sakazuki avec ses 4 années de plus, mais parfois on se demandait qui était le plus âgé des deux. Il avait toujours son sourire béat en plus de sa façon de rallonger les mot en fin de phrase, lui donnait un air stupide selon Sakazuki. Il se fichait de pas mal de chose, car pour lui ça n'avait jamais grande importance. Ce comportement toujours insouciant avait le don d'insupporter Sakazuki, d'ailleurs. De plus, Borsalino n'en avait pas juste l'air mais était stupide, enfin, Sakazuki était encore partagé sur ce point. Car, son ami avait l'esprit très simple mais était loin d'être complètement idiot. Juste il n'avait pas l'esprit calculateur que possédait déjà le jeune Sakazuki. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas le plus cultivé des deux. Au final, ces deux rigolaient bien ensemble.

"Et voilà." dit la mère de Borsalino en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle posa une assiette pleine de gâteaux sur la table au plus grand plaisir du plus grand des deux qui ferma immédiatement son livre son sourire habituel aux lèvres.

"Oui le goûter !" s'exclama-t'il en se précipitant sur la nourriture.

"Alors, Sakazuki, comment s'est passée ta journée ?" demanda la mère de son ami.

Le jeune garçon s'assit sur une chaise et prit un gâteau. Il fronça les sourcils se remémorant sa journée.

"Bof rien de spécial... Mon père ce matin m'a encore tenu le même discours au sujet de mon avenir en tant qu'homme d'affaires. Puis cette école affreuse... Je supporte de moins en moins leur tête à tous." grommela l'enfant en croquant dans son cookie.

"Allons, tu sais très bien que ton père fait tout ça pour toi. Il ne veut que ton bonheur j'en suis sûr." calma la jeune femme d'une voix apaisante.

La colère du petit garçon arriva immédiatement et il frappa sur la table, coupant dans son élan son ami qui se goinfrait.

"Vous plaisantez ? Il ne pense qu'à lui et à son argent en me parlant de ça ! Ah oui, il veut le meilleur pour mon éducation, c'est pour ça qu'il paye la meilleure école de cette ville, mais vous connaissez la véritable raison ? C'est seulement pour que je sois véritablement digne de son argent plus tard et pour que je ne fréquente pas des gens des classes inférieures comme il dit !" s"écria-t'il.

La mère de Borsalino resta muette mais pas celui-ci. Même si il continuait à manger, il écoutait distraitement.

"C'est pas très gentil pour nous ça." dit-il.

"J'ai presque envie de devenir un pirate, juste pour ne pas faire comme il en a envie ! Cet homme me pourrit la vie."

"Remarque, papa dit toujours qu'il y a des gentils pirates à qui on peut faire confiance, même si son travail c'est de les attraper. On n'a qu'à faire ça !"

"C'est ça, mes deux petits pirates !" rit la jeune femme. "Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père, ce sont les folies des grandeurs, mais à force il se fera une raison et te laissera choisir ta voix." dit-elle avec un sourire apaisant.

"Ouais ! On va devenir de super pirates libres !" s'exclama Borsalino se mettant debout sur sa chaise. "Tu verras maman, je vais recruter un équipage grandissime et sauver Sakazuki de l'emprise de ses parents."

Sa mère éclata de rire. "Fais attention, à ce que ton père ne l'apprenne pas alors, il serait dans l'obligation de te mettre en prison !" prévint-elle.

Le fait que la mère de Borsalino rit aux éclats devant les pitreries de son fils pour soit disant sauver la bonne cause calma Sakazuki et lui mit même la larme à l'œil. Non ce n'était pas ses idiots de parents sa famille, c'était eux. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur eux. Il sourit avant de rigoler avec son ami et sa mère.

"Allez viens Sakazuki ! On va aller recruter nos premiers hommes !" s'exclama Borsalino en sautant depuis la table, sur laquelle il était monté.

Sakazuki sourit et le suivit avec joie dehors.

"Ne démolissez pas trop la ville mes petits pirates ! Vous êtes un peu trop fort pour ces pauvres enfants." rit la jeune femme à la porte de la maison.

"Ne t'inquiète pas maman ! On va juste faire notre plan pour sauver Sakazuki !" s'exclama Borsalino.

Et les deux garçons partirent dans les rues miteuses de la ville. Borsalino les mains dans les poches, sifflotait un air en regardant le ciel, l'air heureux. Sakazuki lui, regardait ses pieds. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Chacun savait vers où ils allaient. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le cri d'une petite fille.

"T'as entendu ?" s'écria Sakazuki.

"Heeeeiiiin ?" demanda son ami, la tête dans les étoiles.

"Viens ! Il se passe peut-être quelque chose de grave !" dit Sakazuki courant vers la direction d'où provenait le cri.

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment importaaant ?" se plaignit Borsalino, mais le suivant quand même en marchant.

Sakazuki courut jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qui avait crié. C'était un fille qui devait sans doute avoir son âge. Elle était à terre devant un groupe de garçons tous plus grands et plus costaud que lui. Tous rigolaient bêtement en regardant la petite fille et beaucoup se moquaient d'elle. Ils devaient être une dizaine, mais on pouvait parfaitement deviner le leader du groupe. Un type, sans doute le plus âgée, une quinzaine d'années, plein de muscles. Il s'avança vers la petite fille qui essaya de s'enfuir et l'attrapa par le col et la souleva du sol.

"Alors, on veut plus jouer avec nous ? Pourtant on s'amuse bien tu ne trouves pas ?" lança le gros personnage.

Pour toute réponse, la petite fille lui cracha au visage. Tout le monde s'arrêta de rire attendant les représailles.

"Espèce de petite..." s'exclama le plus vieux.

Il lui donna un coup dans le ventre qui la projeta plus loin dans la ruelle. La petite fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même se tenant le ventre, gémissant de douleur. D'après les égratignures et les bleues qui commençaient déjà à apparaître, ce n'était pas le premier coup qu'elle se prenait. Le leader s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche et s'avança vers elle.

"Ta mère t'as jamais appris les bonne manière petite sotte ? Ah non j'oubliais ! Tu n'as jamais eu de mère !" s'exclama-t'il sous les rires de sa bande. "Eh bien je vais devoir t'apprendre moi-même comment il faut se tenir en présence de grande personnes.

"Je te laisserai pas faire." dit Sakazuki, se mettant sur son chemin.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi et l'avait fait d'instinct sans penser une seconde qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre son adversaire et encore moins contre toute sa bande. Mais tant pis, il était là et comptait bien se battre jusqu'au bout. Ce serai lâche d'abandonner cette fille. Le leader le regarda au début surpris de son apparition soudaine, puis amusé.

"Tiens donc, regardez les gars ! Un autre mioche est venu à la rescousse de la princesse je cause des ennuis." s'exclama-t'il avec un grand sourire redoublant les rires derrière lui. Le leader observa le nouveau venu et leva un sourcil. "Ah mais qu'avons nous là ? De magnifiques vêtements propres et neufs ? Mais c'est un bourgeois qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! Votre majesté." dit-il en faisant une courbette sous les acclamations de sa bande. "Désolé, mais tes vêtements, on va les prendre, et puis je vais t'éclater la face pour t'être mis sur mon chemin." dit-il plus sérieusement.

Il s'avança vers Sakazuki qui se tenait prêt. Il leva un bras pour le frapper, mais le jeune garçon fut plus rapide et passa sous son bras pour le frapper dans les jambes et le repousser de toutes ses forces. Pris par surprise, le plus vieux perdit son équilibre et tomba en arrière. Il se releva immédiatement furieux.

"Tu penses vraiment que tu as la force de faire quoique ce soit contre moi ? Je ne me laisserai pas faire par un mioche qui pleurniche dans les jupons de sa mère dans ton genre. Car c'est tout ce que vous êtes vous les gens du centre !" s'exclama-t'il en abattant son poing sur le visage de Sakazuki.

Celui-ci fut projeté à côté de la fille qui ne bougeait plus et le regardait. Il essaya de se relever, mais la violence du choc lui faisait tourner la tête et il s'effondra au sol. Mais que faisait Borsalino ? Il était juste derrière lui pourtant ! Il s'était défilé ? Le leader s'avança jusqu'à lui et éclata de rire.

"Alors on abandonne déjà ? Pas étonnant, vous êtes tous que des lâches ! Même cette fille nous a tenu tête plus longtemps que toi."

"C'est pas très gentil de s'en prendre à plus petit que sooooit !" dit une voix calme.

Ah non. Ce crétin avait juste pris tout son temps pour venir, comme à son habitude. Sakazuki était à la fois désespéré, heureux et furieux contre son ami lent d'esprit.

"Encore un gamin pleurnichard ?" demanda le leader.

Sakazuki regarda son ami, les mains toujours dans les poches, mais pour une fois, un visage sévère apparaissait. Ils croisèrent leur regard et Sakazuki vit que son ami n'était pas content du tout. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Il se releva avec peine et réussit à se stabiliser profitant que l'attention du leader soit dirigé ailleurs.

"Est ce que tu m'as vu pleurer ?" demanda Sakazuki, bien qu'il soit à bout de souffle.

Le leader se tourna vers lui mais trop tard, il lui asséna un coup dans ses parties intimes ce qui le cloua au sol. Ses larbins voulurent l'aider, mais Borsalino intervint lui aussi. Il fonça tout simplement dans le tas. Borsalino n'avait pas forcément l'habitude d'établir des plans compliqué comme Sakazuki et surtout il n'avait pas la même patiente. Donc il fonça dans le tas et esseya de frapper ce qui était à sa portée.

"Venez bande de froussard. Vous vous cachez derrière le plus fort, ça veux dire que vous ne savez rien faire ?" dit-il de sa voix calme.

"Mais comment peut-il parler aussi calmement en s'énervant autant ?" se demanda Sakazuki à lui même.

Il se rendit compte aussi à quel point son ami était fort. Il réussissait à en repousser plusieurs à la fois, mais allait tout de même être débordé si il n'intervenait pas rapidement. Ce qu'il voulut faire. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas, que quelque chose se prit dans son pied et il trébucha pour s'écraser au sol. La chute sembla se faire au ralenti, le sol se rapprochant de son nez à grande vitesse. Il eut le réflexe de mettre ses mains devant, pour amortir sa chute. Mais au final, ses mains étaient pleines de sang, s'étant égratignées. Il regarda ce qui l'avait fait trébucher et s'aperçut avec frayeur que c'était le grand toujours allongé au sol, qui lui avait attrapé la jambe.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser fuir." dit il, le souffle court.

Sakazuki se sentit soulever du sol, et se rendit compte que deux personnes le portait chacun par un bras. Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Borsalino s'était fait avoir lui aussi, mais continuait à se débattre. La petite fille était toujours assise au sol à les regarder.

"Je vais vous faire regretter ça tous les deux." dit le leader se relevant avec difficulté.

Il fit un signe de tête, et l'emprise autour des bras des deux garçons se resserra tandis que les autres prenaient place devant eux, se craquant les poings avec quelques sourires malsain. Et commença le tabassage. Aucun ne se retenait, riant même de ce qu'ils faisaient. Le corps de Sakazuki était tellement endolori, qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger, attendant juste que le supplice prenne fin. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il sentit qu'on le relâchait et il tomba à terre. Il ne se releva pas immédiatement, attendant que le groupe riant et se moquant d'eux parte. C'est son ami Borsalino qui l'aida à se relever.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t'il.

Sakazuki ouvrit de grand yeux en le voyant. Il était bien plus amoché que lui. Il avait un oeil à moitié ouvert, et les coups avaient été tellement violents qu'ils lui avaient ouvert la peau, faisant couler un mince filet de sang depuis l'arcade sourcilière. En plus, ses bras et ses jambes étaient recouvert de bleus. Pourtant il gardait son sourire en lui tendant une main pour se relever. Sakazuki accepta volontiers et le regarda faire de même avec la fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire puis se releva seule.

"Je suis quand même très contrarié qu'ils s'en soient sortiiiis." dit Borsalino boudeur.

La fille fixait Sakazuki sans dire un mot. Elle marcha vers lui et le repoussa violemment pour le faire tomber au sol. Celui-ci la regarda surpris de son comportement sans rien dire, avant de se reprendre.

"Non mais t'es folle ? Déjà on vient pour t'aider et tu nous aides même pas, et en plus tu m'agresses ? Et un simple merci c'est pas possible ?" cria-t'il défoulant sa frustration.

"Tais-toi ! Ne me parle même pas ! J'avais pas besoin de ton aide !" hurla la fille avant de partir en courant.

Borsalino la regarda partir avant de hausser des épaules. Il s'assit à côté de son ami avant de souffler.

"Pfffui. C'était épuisant comme première journée d'aventuuuure !" s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, ils se sont bien fait tabasser des le début... ce sont des gamins quand même les pauvres :( En plus ils ont fait ça pour une fille qui ne les remercie même pas ! Une petite review pour les consoler ?


	2. Des représailles

Oula ça fait vraiment trop longtemps là... Désolé, mais je suis vraiment débordé et même pendant mes vacances j'ai pas le temps d'écrire :( Mais je n'abandonne pas et même si ça prend plus de temps que prévu, l'aventure continue ! ;)

Merci pour toute les reviews ! :D Borsa à beaucoup aimé les commentaires de tout son fan club et il vous fait des câlins en échange !

Réponse à SansBlaze à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre et j'aime pas ça ! : Merciiii :D Voilà la suite et pour toi du coup tu as du attendre beaucoup moins que les autres ;) Mais ça me fais plaisir que tu aimes :)

Aller bonne lecture et dîtes moi ensuite ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Des représailles

"Argh !" gémit Sakazuki.

Le soir tombait sur la ville tandis que Borsalino essayait tant bien que mal d'aider son ami à rentrer chez lui. Au premier abord, c'est vrai que c'est le plus âgé qui avait reçu le plus de coup, du moins, c'est ce qu'avaient pensé les deux amis. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient voulu partir, Sakazuki avait ressenti une forte douleur au niveaux des côtes. Il s'était aperçu qu'un énorme bleu était apparu et qu'il devait avoir une ou deux côtes cassés. En même temps,ils auraient dû s'en douter, vu comment ils s'étaient acharnés sur lui en découvrant qu'il était de la noblesse.

"Oulaaa. Ça devient problématique." s'était exclamé Borsalino.

À présent, il portait presque son ami qui à cause de la douleur, était encore plus grognon que d'habitude et n'arrêtait pas de déverser un flot d'insultes envers cette bande d'idiots et cette fille qui leur avaient apporté des ennuis. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler un peu, étant arrivé devant la maison de Sakazuki. Les poumons de ce dernier, lui brûlaient, le faisant haleter. Les personnes passant dans la rue chuchotaient en s'éloignant rapidement, ou encore les regardaient avec dégoût en pointant du doigt le jeune Borsalino. Mais celui-ci s'en fichait totalement, s'asseyant sur un petit muret qui délimitait la propriété de son ami. Ce n'était pas la même chose pour le plus jeune d'entre eux, furieux de voir ce comportement envers son ami.

"Bon, on y vaaa ?" demanda Borsalino.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, redoutant tous les deux ce qui allait arriver. Sakazuki, qui avait repris des forces pendant le trajet, fait les derniers mètres qui le séparait de sa porte seul, suivi de Borsalino au cas où. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui frappa deux coups à la porte, puis ils attendirent anxieux que cette porte s'ouvre. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités approcher, et Sakazuki sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à la mère de l'enfant.

"Sakazuki ! Tu as vu l'heure ?" s'écria-t'elle. "Je commençais à..."

Elle s'arrêta voyant l'état des deux enfants recouvert de poussière et saignant légèrement. Elle se mit la main devant la bouche et laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur devant ce spectacle.

"Mais que t'es-t'il arrivé, mon petit ?" hurla-t'elle d'effroi.

Son mari, alerté par le bruit, vint voir ce qu'il se passait. Son regard se posa d'abord sur son fils qui baissait la tête, impuissant, puis sur la personne qui l'accompagnait. Comme tout les passants dans la rue, il le regarda avec dégoût. Sakazuki s'en rendit compte et releva les yeux pour regarder avec défit son père. Hors de question de le laisser agir comme ça ! D'accord il avait enfreint les règles, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à son ami. Son audace se retrouva récompensée par une magnifique gifle du père. L'enfant lâcha un gémissement contre son gré, son corps déjà très endolori par les coups qu'il avait précédemment reçu. Le père se tourna à nouveau vers l'intrus.

"Toi ! Va-t'en." dit sèchement l'homme à Borsalino qui n'avait pas bougé.

L'enfant regarda son ami, le sonda du regard, puis fit simplement demi-tour les mains dans les poches.

"De toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de rester avec des idiots de votre genre." lâcha l'enfant d'un ton nonchalant.

Le père furieux, attrapa Sakazuki par le col et rentra dans la maison. Il traversa l'entrée à grande enjambée, sans faire attention aux plaintes de son fils, et le posa brutalement sur une chaise dans la salle à manger. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et regarda dehors, vérifiant que personne ne regardait plus vers leur maison. Père et fils restaient silencieux. La tension était palpable.

Pendant ce temps, la mère arriva avec une petite trousse de soin qu'elle posa sur la table. À l'intérieur se trouvait le strict minimum pour des soins rapides. Sakazuki fut surprit de voir ça car jamais il n'avait vu sa mère s'occuper d'une quelconque blessure. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait jamais ses parents prendre la peine de faire le moindre effort, ou de se salir les mains si ils pouvaient faire appel à un sous-fifre pour faire le travail. Même pour une simple coupure au doigt, ils préféraient faire appel au médecin et critiquer ensuite ses décisions. Ah oui, ces parents étaient doués pour critiquer, prétendant tout savoir, mais en ne réalisant jamais rien.

"Tu ne mérites pas de médecin." dit son père face à l'interrogation muette du petit. "Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as cherché."

La mère désinfecta les mains sous les grimaces de son fils puis, une fois le sang séché enlevé, elle commença à enlever le t-shirt. Elle poussa un cri en apercevant l'énorme bleu au côté droit. Sa mère essaya tant bien que mal de faire un bandage, mais sans grand succès, sans les compétences requises. Elle l'entoura de tissu en serrant le plus fort possible pour que cela tienne. Sakazuki se mordait la lèvre pour n'émettre aucun son, sous le regard noir de son père, mais la douleur était tellement grande qu'il en eu les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux. Le pire c'était que le bandage seul était parfaitement inutile pour ce qu'il avait.

"Mon pauvre chéri... Qui a bien pu te faire ça ?" ne cessait elle pas de répéter.

A la demande de son père, Sakazuki dû raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Sa mère était en pleurs, ce qui agaça fortement son fils.

"C'est bon maman ! T'es pas obligé de te mettre dans cet état."

"Tu es mon petit garçon, il est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, mon chéri."

"Quelqu'un qui un jour deviendra responsable et important, ne peut traîner avec ce genre de délinquant !" trancha le père.

"Je ne traînais pas avec eux !" se justifia Sakazuki. "C'est eux qui ont commencé ! S'ils n'avaient pas touché cette fille..."

"Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Tu te crois glorieux à sauver une pauvre pimbêche sans importance ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! Par contre toi, tu es facilement reconnaissable, la preuve il t'ont sauté dessus parce qu'ils savent d'où tu viens ! Ces voleurs sans scrupules s'en prendront toujours aux personnes qui ont de la valeur. Aux personnes comme toi ! La vie des autres n'es pas essentielle. Alors au lieux de jouer au preux chevalier, tu ferais mieux de plus te concentrer sur tes études."

À ce moment là, on frappa à la porte, coupant court au sermon du père. C'est sa femme qui alla ouvrir. Sakazuki se dépêcha de se rhabiller sous le regard sévère du père qui disait "un mot et tu es mort." et qui partit rejoindre sa femme pour accueillir ses invités.

"Qui est-ce ma chérie ?" demanda-t'il chaleureusement.

"Ah bonjour Monsieur Okada Eru ! Cela faisait longtemps !" dit une voix venant de l'extérieur.

Sakazuki reconnut immédiatement de qui était la voix et se précipita à l'entrée. Il resta caché dans l'angle pour ne pas être aperçu par les grandes personnes. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir les visiteurs. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bel et bien le père de son ami qui était de retour. Le Colonel Fuki. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi grand et imposant. Sa présence inspirait le respect. Pourtant, son visage était toujours aimable, souriant, réconfortant même. On voyait bien le fruit de son entraînement de tous les jours, avec ses épaules larges, et chaque abdos qui se dessinait sous son uniforme. Contrairement à son père qui lui, avait du mal à fermer sa chemise à cause de son ventre imposant. Fuki était accompagné de sa femme, toujours aussi belle, et Borsalino qui visiblement semblait en meilleur état, un pansement à l'arcade et même son œil au beurre noir semblait moins moche.

"Colonel." répondit Eru avec froideur. "Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?"

Le soldat éclata de rire. "Allons ne mentez pas ! Ça ne vous fait absolument pas plaisir de me voir. Mais voyez-vous, je viens juste de rentrer et..."

"Bon que voulez-vous ?" coupa Eru impatient.

"Nous sommes venu prendre des nouvelles du petit Sakazuki." dit la mère de Borsalino. "D'après ce que nous as dit Borsa, il serait blessé. Donc en tant qu'infirmière, je suis venu voir ça."

Evidemment Borsalino avait tout raconté à ses parents. Sakazuki fut très touché de l'attention qu'on lui portait, mais redouta la réaction des ses parents. Car si il y avait bien une chose qu'ils détestaient, c'était bien que l'on se mêle de leurs affaires. Selon son père, c'était être pris pour un faible. Le regard des deux amis finit par se croiser. L'un réprobateur et l'autre interrogatif. Sakazuki hocha négativement la tête lentement. Il voulait qu'ils repartent tous les trois avant que ça dégénère.

"Oh vous savez comment sont les enfants." s'exclama la mère de Sakazuki avec un rire faussement amusé. "Ils en font toujours trop !"

"Voilà, ma femme. Bora a raison. Il va très bien. Merci de vous être inquiété, à présent vous pouvez retourner dans votre taud... Hem, chez vous." dit Eru pressé.

"Non c'est faux !" coupa Borsalino surprenant tout le monde. "Regarde maman, il est tout pâle !" ajouta-t'il en montrant son ami du doigt.

Tous s'aperçurent de sa présence. Son père lui lança un regard meurtrier tandis que le Colonel Fuki le jugeait du regard. Bora s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Normal qu'il soit pâle ! Il est encore choqué par ce qui est arrivé !"

Le Marine éclata de rire. "Mais ce n'est rien ! C'est comme ça qu'ils apprennent la vie !"

"Ah oui ? Pour vous tout ça est normal !" s'écria Eru, rouge de rage. "Maintenant ça suffit ! Pour qui vous prenez vous ? C'est MA maison et MA famille. C'est moi qui décide ce qui va ou non. De plus, tout à l'heure, votre fils nous a insulté ! Nous ! Une noble famille descendante des Dragons Célestes. Donc si il y a quelque chose sur laquelle il faut douter, ce n'est pas moi ni ma façon de m'occuper de mon fils, mais plutôt votre manière d'élever le vôtre ! Vous venez chez moi et vous permettez de parler alors que vous n'êtes qu'un soldat ! Juste un chien qui obéit aux ordres que ses supérieurs lui donnent. Vous ne serez jamais plus."

"QUOI ?" hurla le Marine. "Borsalino c'est vrai ? Tu as été impoli ?" demanda son père très calmement.

"J'ai juste dit la vérité." dit le petit en haussant les épaules.

"Hahaha. Vous voyez ? Rien de grave ! Les enfants n'ont pas la notion du tact, donc ils disent ce qu'ils pensent ! Il faut savoir leur pardonner à ces petits." dit-il amusé.

"Comment osez-vous, espèce de race inférieur !" hurla Eru.

"Très bien, vu que Sakazuki a l'air d'aller bien, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici." déclara Akemi d'un ton autoritaire.

Son mari éclata de rire. "Si ma femme l'ordonne, j'obéis !"

"C'est ça, il est grand temps que vous partiez." dit l'autre femme sèchement.

Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard meurtrier. Sakazuki n'avait jamais vu aucune des deux femmes dans un tel état. Son ami lui faisait signe de la tête de les accompagner, ignorant totalement le combat à mort de regard qui se passait juste au-dessus de sa tête. Sakazuki n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était de le suivre, mais sa mère lui tenait fermement l'épaule.

"Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien Sakazuki." dit soudainement la mère de son ami.

Puis la porte claqua. Sakazuki avait le drôle de sentiments que l'on venait de l'enfermer dans une prison.

"Je t'interdis de revoir ces gens !" dit sèchement sa mère.

"Mais maman..."

"Pas de discussion ! Et pour la peine tu seras privé de repas. Tu peux directement aller te coucher."

Le garçon n'insista pas, surpris. D'habitude c'était son père qui lui hurlait dessus et il lui répondait, mais le fait que ce soit sa mère qui s'énerve comme ça... Il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre en silence. En fermant la porte, il entendit sa mère.

"Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette femme ?"

"Laisse tomber, il y aura toujours des personnes qui se croient meilleures que les autres." répondit son mari.

Cette réflexion rendit Sakazuki furieux. Non mais pour qui ils se prenaient ? Il frappa de colère dans son oreiller puis s'assit sur son lit. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa d'un coup, le faisant gémir. Il en avait oublié sa blessure qui en réalité lui faisait terriblement mal. Il fallait qu'il aille chez Borsalino, pour que sa mère lui donne un vrai traitement, et pas un morceau de tissu inutile. Il souffla le temps que la douleur s'estompe un peu, puis alla ouvrir la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis qu'il était rentré et l'air frais passant sur son visage lui remit les idée au clair. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais il pouvait le faire. Il escalada tant bien que mal le rebord de la fenêtre et se laissa glisser dehors. Mais l'atterrissage raviva sa douleur aux côtes et il s'effondra au sol, le nez dans l'herbe fraîche. Il resta un moment immobile, à respirer de l'herbe, le temps qu'il trouve la force de se relever. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit et du coup avoir alerté ses parents. Il était à l'affût du moindre bruit venant de l'intérieur. Enfin, il se releva lentement et partit dans les quartiers plus bas. Il faisait souvent des pauses, reprenant son souffle et attendant que sa blessure soit moins douloureuse. En plus de ça, il avait la désagréable sensation qu'on le suivait. Finalement, il finit par arriver chez son ami. Il frappa à la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Sakazuki ne tint pas plus longtemps, et s'effondra dans les bras du Colonel. Il avait mal partout. Il se fit porter jusqu'à une chaise dans la salle à manger. Fuki le déposa délicatement tout en appelant sa femme. Borsalino était là aussi, en train de manger. Il le regarda un peu inquiet de l'état de son ami. Akemi arriva avec une énorme boîte en aluminium rouge avec une croix blanche.

"Tu aurais dû venir directement nous voir au lieu de rentrer chez toi !" dit-elle précipitamment.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa boîte, Sakazuki aperçu assez de matériel pour fournir un hôpital entier selon lui. En tout cas, c'était beaucoup plus que sa mère ! Akemi sourit à son nouveau patient.

"Je savais que tu finirais pas venir, donc j'ai déjà préparée quelques compresses." dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. "Mais d'abord je dois enlever ton t-shirt, je peux ?"

L'enfant acquiesça et la femme entreprit d'enlever le tissu le plus délicatement possible.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici." déclara le Marine assis à côté de son fils face à son invité.

"Fuki ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça !" s'exclama sa femme.

"Il a désobéi à ses parents. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient au courant de ta visite ici ?" demanda-t'il en regardant Sakazuki.

L'enfant détourna le regard, gêné, confirmant les dires du Colonel. Borsalino s'était arrêté de manger pour regarder son père et son ami. Ce dernier essaya de justifier sa conduite, sur la défensive.

"J'avais besoin de vrais soins ! Je pensais que vous voudriez m'aider !"

"Bien sûr." rassura la belle Akemi. "Calme toi, nous ne te rejetons pas, ni ne t'accusons et encore moins ne t'en voulons sur ce qui a été dit tout à l'heure."

Elle lui prit son visage entre ses deux mains et déposa un baiser réconfortant sur le front. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle lui afficha un grand sourire qui apaisa l'enfant. Mais sa colère revint aussitôt. Il serra les poings en y pensant et sentit des larmes venir.

"Vous êtes si gentils avec moi... et eux... ils vous traitent comme des moins que rien. Ils... ils se croient supérieurs parce que l'un de nos ancêtres était un Dragon Céleste... Mais ça n'a aucune signification à mes yeux. Ils se donnent des droits qu'ils n'ont pas. Je..." il hésita avant de s'écrier. "Je voudrais ne pas être leur enfant ! JE LES DÉTESTE !"

Le Colonel frappa sur la table créant un grand silence dans la pièce. Sakazuki haletait encore, mais ne parlait plus. Fuki se leva et son imposance effraya légèrement Sakazuki, l'obligeant à se calmer.

"Que je ne t'entende plus dire ça ! Les parents ne se choisissent pas et parfois, il est dur de les accepter comme ils sont." il s'accroupit devant le garçon et lui afficha un sourire doux. "C'est vrai nous serons toujours là pour toi, et jamais nous ne te laisserons, mais ils sont ta famille, tu ne peux pas les rejeter. Tu te doit d'être indulgent et de pardonner leurs erreurs. Un jour, tu comprendras tout ce qu'ils représentent pour toi."

Sakazuki le regarda droit dans les yeux et ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes de couler.

"C'est à toi de grandir et de savoir pardonner. Ce sera à toi de les rendre meilleurs."

Sakazuki acquiesça tout en essayant de cacher ses larmes. Il était très touché par les paroles du père. Akemi le prit dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante.

"On sera là pour t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas." lui murmura-t'elle à l'oreille.

Elle le relâcha et commença à ranger son matériel. Sakazuki en fut surprit. Elle avait fini sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ! Son bandage, tout neuf, recouvrait des compresses pleines de gel empêchant la douleur et accélérant la guérison.

"Tu as faim ?" demanda le Marine d'un ton joyeux. "C'est moi qui ai fait le ragoût !" s'exclama-t'il content de lui.

Borsalino releva immédiatement la tête et essaya discrètement de faire signe à son ami de pas en prendre, mais son père le vit faire et il s'en offusqua.

"A quoi tu joues Borsa ? Je suis un excellent cuisinier !"

"Je vais te préparer un potage qui te feras du bien." dit Akemi gentillement à l'adresse de son invité, ignorant les plaintes de son mari vexé.

"Bon, puisque personne ne veut en manger, je le ferai tout seul !" déclara Fuki vexé.

"Alors bon appétit." dit joyeusement sa femme qui préparait le véritable repas.

Le Marine boudeur s'assit à table et se servit une assiette de ragoût. Rien que de voir le plat, Sakazuki fut dégoûté. La substance était gluante,et l'odeur lui donnait des nausées. La couleur faisait penser à de la boue et le garçon ignorait ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais ce n'était sûrement pas des morceaux de viande. Borsalino avait la même tête dégoûté que son ami en cet instant. Fuki lui, était heureux de son plat.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez !" s'exclama-t'il.

"J'ai pas envie de savoir." trancha Borsalino.

Le père goûta une énorme cuillerée et s'immobilisa complètement tandis que les enfants le regardaient, curieux. Visiblement, la mixture avait le même goût répugnant que son apparence le laissait penser. Puis ce fut trop pour le Colonel,son visage passa au vert et il se précipita dans la cuisine tout cracher dans l'évier.

"C'EST INFECT ! Qui a préparé ça ?" hurla-t'il.

"C'est tooi !" s'exclama Borsalino.

"C'est répugnant !" cria-t'il en se lavant la bouche au savon. Il se stoppa un instant et recommença à cracher et se rincer la bouche avec 15 litres d'eau. "C'est aussi infect ça !"

Sa femme commença à rire, un rire qui émerveillait Sakazuki à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Pendant ce temps, Fuki hurlait contre son fils pour avoir essayé de l'empoisonner.

"Ton plat de base était déjà une arme destructrice." se défendit l'enfant qui voulait pas qu'on le dérange pendant son repas.

Sakazuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement devant tant de ridicule. En attendant, Akemi avait finie de faire à manger, et en distribua à tout le monde, hormis Borsalino qui avait déjà son assiette. Le Marine arrêta immédiatement de bouder pour aller manger.

"Tiens mange. Tu te sentiras mieux après ça." dit gentillement Akemi.

Sakazuki commença à boire le liquide chaud qu'il sentit couler dans sa gorge. Il sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre à travers tout son corps. Ses forces lui revinrent et il se sentit comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de bagarre cet après-midi même. La bonne humeur lui revint de même, et le repas se passa dans les rires et la joie. Sakazuki ne pouvait dire quel moment il avait préféré entre les pitrerie du Marine ou lorsqu'il a failli s'étouffer avec sa soupe car Borsalino venait de lui dire qu'aujourd'hui il était devenu un pirate. À ce moment là, Akemi a dû intervenir pour expliquer que ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais le père riait déjà aux éclat avec son fils qui avait reprit sa dégustation. Quoique dise Fuki, pour Sakazuki il n'y avait aucun doute, il se sentait mieux ici. Il se sentait à sa place. La nuit était bien entamée et le sommeil envahissait chacun d'entre eux. C'était le signe que la soirée devait prendre fin.

"Il est temps que tu rentres." proposa Akemi à Sakazuki. "Il ne faut pas que tes parents s'aperçoivent que tu es parti."

Il acquiesça, mais à contrecœur. Le père voyant son regard triste remédia à ça.

"Allez ! Je sais que tu es un délinquant qui reviendra ! Et puis Borsa va t'accompagner hein ?"

"Ouais !" s'exclama-t'il.

"Faîtes attention quand même, il est tard !"

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent et après un bref au revoir, ils partirent. Sous le regard bienveillant du père, ils quittèrent le quartier pour atteindre le centre de la ville. Faire le trajet retour accompagné, le ventre rempli, et sous la surveillance d'un marine était plus rassurant qu'à l'aller. Mais ici ils ne craignaient plus rien. Bizarrement dans le haut quartier, aucune personne étrange n'osait venir. Les deux amis prirent directement la direction de la maison de Sakazuki en silence. Arrivé à la maison, Borsalino pensa à haute voix.

"Au final, on sait même pas qui c'est cette fille !"

"Grâce au super remède de ta mère je me sens beaucoup mieux. Et elle m'a donné des herbe à infuser pour ma guérison. Et quand j'irai mieux, je viendrai te voir. Pour le moment c'est trop dangereux. Mon père va me surveiller. Mais quand ce sera bon, on partira à la recherche de cette fille !"

"Ah ouaaaaaiiiiis. Un peu comme des détectives." déclara simplement l'aîné, désolant son ami.

Il l'aida à remonter dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, et après un bref salut d'au revoir, il partit. Sakazuki s'allongea sur son lit, épuisé de sa journée mais déterminé.

"Je ne laisserai pas cette histoire sans fin."

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode : je sais pas si je mets le nom du prochain chapitre ou non... Dîtes moi si ça vous intéresse et je le mettrai la prochaine fois :)

Bon... à dans 3 mois ? Non ? Hem... ça va être dur x)

Pour vous faire patienter la mère de Borsalino vous offre à tous des cookies ! (vite avant que Borsa les mange !) :D


	3. La fille mystérieuse

Yo les gens ! J'ai réussi à terminer le chapitre avant 3mois d'absence ! :')

SansBlaze je répond à ta review maintenant pcq j'ai pas pu avant : Merci, c'est vraiment gentil que tu dise ça, ça me touche énormément *.* Je crois que tous le monde aime la famille de Borsalino, tu n'es pas le seul à me le dire. Eh bien je prend toujours tout mon temps, surtout pcq je suis trop feignante x) Mais voilà le troisième chapitre quand même !

Akemi : Pour la peine, des cookies pour tous le monde !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La fille mystérieuse

Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant que la bagarre dans la rue avait eu lieu, et Sakazuki se remettait petit à âce au remède que lui avait laissé Akemi, il n'avait plus mal et pouvait à nouveau courir tel un enfant de son âge.

Depuis son excursion nocturne chez Borsalino, il n'avait pu le revoir. Son père faisait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas une seconde à lui. La journée, il allait à l'école et lorsqu'il rentrait, son père le faisait travailler encore pour qu'il prenne de l'avance sur ses camarades afin de devenir le meilleur.

"Les études sont la clé de la réussite." disait-il. "Ça t'évitera de traîner à nouveau avec la racaille."

Sakazuki avait choisi de ne rien dire. Du moins pour l'instant. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser faire ! Il attendait juste le moment où il allait être totalement rétabli pour sortir. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre son père, mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il voulait retrouver cette fille. Et à présent qu'il allait mieux, il allait pouvoir rejoindre son ami afin de commencer les recherches.

Le jeune garçon attendit donc que l'école se termine et rentra chez lui en courant. Il ne restait pas comme les autres enfants à s'amuser. En même temps, Sakazuki ne supportait pas ces enfants tous plus hautains les uns que les autres. Une fois rentré chez lui, il céda à tous les caprices de son père. Ce dernier, fier du changement chez son fils, ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer pendant le dîner.

"Je commence à reprendre espoir ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à suivre le bon chemin."

Sakazuki acquiesça et continua d'engloutir son repas. Une fois terminé, il se dépêcha de débarrasser sa place et courut vers sa chambre.

"Il est tard, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !"

Il se coucha et attendit jusqu'à entendre les bruits de pas de son père qui s'approchait de la porte qui s'ouvrit. L'enfant fit semblant de dormir et attendit que la porte se referme et que les bruits de pas s'éloignent. C'était une habitude que son père avait prise depuis la venue de la famille de Borsalino pour vérifier qu'il ne partait pas la nuit. Mais Sakazuki avait vérifié et il ne faisait ça qu'une fois dans la nuit, lui laissant tout le reste libre. Depuis plusieurs jours, il préparait ce moment où il allait enfin sortir, et bizarrement, son cœur battait la chamade sous l'excitation.

Il glissa sous le lit pour récupérer le tas d'oreillers qu'il avait préparé. Grâce à leur homme à tout faire, Satoshi, ce tas d'oreillers était sensé avoir la même forme que lui. Enfin, dans l'obscurité ! Il aimait bien Satoshi. Ses parents l'avaient acheté avant sa naissance et l'utilisait comme un esclave. Cependant, ils refusaient qu'il habite dans leur maison afin d'éviter qu'on ne le voit. De ce fait, il ne venait que la journée, seulement si il n'y avait pas d'invités. Comme Sakazuki le considérait comme un ami, Satoshi l'avait aidé dans son plan sans éveillé les soupçons des parents, et pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Sakazuki plaça la marionnette d'oreillers dans le lit et vérifia le résultat. Il ajusta la couverture afin de ne plus voir l'oreillers et on n'y voyait que du feu. Le jeune garçon sourit, content du résultat. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et silencieusement se ramassa à nouveau tête la première dans le jardin. Mais peu importe, Sakazuki ne tenait plus en place tant l'excitation de sortir était présente. Il ne pouvait retenir un grand sourire lorsqu'il sentit la brise fraîche lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Il se dépêcha de refaire le trajet qu'il avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt et frappa énergiquement à la porte de son ami. La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Akemi.

"Sakazuki ? Que fais-tu ici aussi tard ?" s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

"Borsalino est là ?" s'empressa de demander l'enfant.

"Bien sûr... Mais viens entre !"

Elle le laissa entrer et lui indiqua la salle à manger où se trouvait son ami dans un pyjama vert à rayure en train de lire et Fuki qui buvait une tasse de thé. Borsalino regarda, étonné, le nouveau venu qui s'empressa d'expliquer sa venue.

"Salut ! J'ai pu enfin trouver un moyen de venir te voir. Maintenant que je vais mieux, on peut aller rechercher la fille maintenant !" s'exclama-t-il content de lui.

"C'est hors de question." trancha calmement Fuki en posant sa tasse de thé.

Cette affirmation stoppa net Sakazuki dans son élan. Borsalino lui, n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de réagir.

"Il est tard, la nuit est en train de tomber, vous n'allez pas sortir maintenant." expliqua le Marine.

"Mais papa, faut qu'elle vienne avec nous et après on deviendra des piraaates !" s'exclama le petit Borsalino.

Le marine qui avait recommencer à boire son thé, avala de travers et commença à tousser en s'étranglant.

"QUOI ? Vous voulez être des pirates ?" souffla-t-il en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

"QUOI ? Elle viens avec nous ?" s'écria Sakazuki.

Akemi rigola en voyant la scène avec son fils tout fière qui confirmait les deux question. Son père se reprit et éclata de rire.

"Pourquoi pas ? Vous savez, tous les pirates ne sont pas à blâmer, c'est très important à savoir. Et puis, même si c'était le cas vous devez apprendre quelque chose tous les deux." dit-il en captivant l'attention des deux amis. "Il faut toujours laisser une deuxième chance à ceux qui ont fait une erreur, car quoiqu'ils aient fait, ils peuvent toujours changer. D'accord ?"

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent en même temps, tandis qu'Akemi rajouta quelque chose.

"Cela compte également pour la jeune fille de l'autre fois. Elle avait ses raisons. Tant qu'on ne connait pas l'histoire en entier, on ne peut pas la juger."

"Bien, Sakazuki tu peux rester un peu, mais il va falloir que tu rentres bientôt." précisa Fuki.

"Viens dans ma chambre !" précisa Borsalino.

Akemi prit quand même la peine de prendre des nouvelles de sa blessure, et une fois assurée que tout allait pour le mieux, ils allèrent dans la chambre. C'était une chambre très simple. Elle était entièrement blanche, sous la fenêtre se trouvait le lit où Borsalino s'y écrasa immédiatement. Sakazuki alla s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau recouvert de toute sorte de livre. Qui a dit que son ami était un idiot ?

"Il faut trouver le moyen que tu vieeeeennes." se plaignit Borsalino.

Puis le silence s'imposa, chacun réfléchissant à une solution. Le temps passait, mais aucun ne proposait une idée. La seule chose qui changeait était la position de Borsalino qui passait de la position assise à allongée puis à "J'essaye de faire le piquet sur mon lit" pour finir en "Je viens de me rappeler que je ne sais pas faire le piquet donc je me brise le dos sur le matelas", finalement il s'allongea sur le dos, la tête tombant du lit.

"Ça y est j'ai trouvé !" s'exclama Sakazuki.

Sous le coup de la surprise, son ami sursauta et tomba définitivement sur la tête. Mais l'enfant n'y fit pas attention,et lui raconta son plan. Une fois fini, ce fut au tour de Borsalino de raconter, lentement, comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour trouver la fille. Ils finirent les détails puis Sakazuki parti accompagné de Fuki.

"Bon voilà les hauts quartier, je te laisse ici." dit le marine. "Écoute Sakazuki, tu ne dois pas te balader en ville la nuit comme ça, c'est trop risqué pour toi d'accord ?"

Sakazuki acquiesça et parti en courant. Il s'y reprit à trois fois pour passer par la fenêtre. Et il se coucha. Ils allaient bien finir par réussir !

Le lendemain, la journée se passa normalement. Dès le matin, il avait fait part de son plan à Satoshi qui accepta avec joie. Ensuite la prochaine étape était d'attendre patiemment le dîner.

"Père ?" commença Sakazuki pendant le repas.

Ce dernier ne répondit même pas, et au fond c'était bon signe.

"Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, j'ai compris à quel point c'était important maintenant. Donc je sais que tu n'as pas que ça à faire de prendre sur ton temps pour me faire travailler donc..."

"Tu n'éviteras pas tes cours du soir." coupa sec son père.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! J'ai vraiment envie d'avancer dans la vie comme toi." Il fallait en rajouter une couche pour séduire son père, c'était ce qu'avait apprit Sakazuki. "Et je pensais que Satoshi pouvait me faire travailler à ta place." proposa-t-il alors.

Le silence s'installa pendant que son père réfléchissait à sa proposition. L'enfant n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il sentait ses mains transpirer. Tout allait se jouer sur cette décision.

"C'est d'accord." finit-il par dire.

Sakazuki explosa de joie, mais secrètement, au fond de lui. En dehors, il essayait de garder un visage indifférent. Mais son enthousiasme fut de courte durée.

"Cependant, ça se passera toujours ici, pour que je garde un oeil sur tes progrès."

Le petit cœur de l'enfant rata un battement. Tout s'écroulait, car leur plan n'allait pas fonctionner comme ça.

"Ah non ! Il est hors de question que cet individu reste ici le soir ! Imagine que nous recevions des invités." intervint la mère.

Le père réfléchit à nouveau et acquiesça.

"Tu as raison, donc tu iras tous les jours chez lui. Il était professeur avant de devenir un esclave, il saura bien faire." décréta-t-il.

Sakazuki recommença à respirer, étant à la limite de la crise cardiaque. Grâce à la méchanceté de sa mère, il avait réussi la parti la plus délicate de son plan.

La soirée se passa normalement tout comme le lendemain. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon termine l'école. Il prit la direction des quartiers inférieurs. Comme Satoshi habitait à quelques rues de chez Borsalino, il emprunta la même route sans mettre le doute chez autrui. Il s'était arrangé avec Satoshi pour qu'il lui serve d'excuse auprès de son père et celui-ci avait naturellement accepté.

Sakazuki arriva devant la porte de son ami et frappa. Comme d'habitude la mère de son ami ouvrit et le fit entrer. Son ami était assis à la table en train de lire, une assiette de cookies à côté. Ce dernier leva la tête et sourit.

"Oooooh, on dirait que tu as réussi. Alors on va y alleeer ?"

"Oui, tout a fonctionné comme prévu. C'était simple en même temps." se vanta Sakazuki, en prenant un cookie à la demande d'Akemi. Il regarda dans toute la pièce surprit. "Ton père est déjà reparti ?"

"Oui il est parti ce matin." précisa Akemi. "Tu sais, il est quand même resté un mois entier pratiquement, mais il te dit au revoir, même si il aurait préféré te le dire de vive voix."

"Pas grave ! Il le dira la prochaine fois." relativisa Borsalino.

Sur ce, ils allèrent dehors commencer leurs recherches. Borsalino avait eu l'idée d'aller simplement voir les gens un peu partout dans la ville et de leur demander si ils la connaissaient. Ils arrivèrent au marché et décidèrent de commencer par un marchand de légumes.

"Votre Seigneurie ! Que me voulez-vous ?" s'exclama le marchand.

Sakazuki regarda derrière lui pour voir à qui cet homme s'adressait, mais un coup de coude de la part de son ami et le regard insistant du marchand sur lui, lui fit comprendre que c'était à lui qu'il parlait.

"Mais je ne suis pas..." commença-t-il, mais le plus vieux l'interrompit.

"Bonjour, on a une question pour vous."

Le regard faux du marchand changea quand il regarda Borsalino. Son sourire devint plus naturel et chaleureux.

"Que veux-tu ?"

"Vous ne connaîtriez pas une fille de notre âge, les cheveux châtains jusqu'aux épaules ?"

"Ça dépend, tu connais son nom ?" demanda le marchand penseur. "Tu sais où elle habite ?"

"Euh... non ?" avoua Sakazuki en regardant Borsalino qui ne disait plus rien.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche d'une fille dont ils ne connaissaient rien... Un autre marchand juste à côté qui n'écoutait pas du tout discrètement, intervint.

"La gamine là... Elle avait l'air de venir des bas quartiers ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est vrai que c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait. Et puis on l'a croisé là-baaaaas." dit pensivement Borsalino. "Mais bon, quand on l'a vu, elle était en train de se battre, donc ce n'était peut être qu'une impression."

"Alors il n'y a aucun doute sur la personne que vous avez vu. Un gamine à problème de son âge venant de là-bas, ça ne peut être que Chesa !"

"Quoi c'est elle ?" répondit l'autre marchand.

"Oui. C'est normal que tu n'ais pas percuté plus tôt, étant donné que tu es arrivé hier, donc tu ne l'as jamais vu encore. Elle ne s'attire que des problèmes. Ce n'est qu'une petite voleuse qui ne respecte pas ses aînés. Si j'étais son père, je lui donnerai une petite correction à cette insolente." il se tourna vers les enfants. "Votre Seigneurie laissez-là tomber. Elle ne vaut pas la peine que vous perdiez votre temps. Les gens là-bas, n'ont aucun respect pour les personnes de votre rang."

Cette remarque agaça le concerné, et ils décidèrent de partir. Ils demandèrent aux autres marchands, pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait plus d'information sur elle, mais rien. Ils avaient tous les mêmes réponses et les mêmes comportements envers les deux amis.

Borsalino était reçu comme ça : "Qu'est ce que tu veux gamin ?" d'un ton méprisant, et "Va jouer ailleurs maintenant, tu me déranges." D'autres plus gentils ou le connaissant déjà "Salut mon chou ! Dis moi tout !" puis "Reviens quand tu veux !"

Et Sakazuki avait un accueil totalement différent : "Monsieur, que me vaut cette visite de votre part ?" et puis "Que vous a-t-elle fait ? Surtout ne vous énervez pas, je m'occuperai de l'attraper pour vous."

Ils repartirent aux bout de deux heures après avoir demander à un peu tout le monde.

"Eh ben, on la connait même pas qu'elle nous complique la viiiie." déclara Borsalino.

"C'est sûr, tout le monde nous répète la même chose, c'est de pas s'en approcher." répondit le plus jeune.

"On a plus qu'à revenir demaaaiiin. Un des marchand a dit qu'elle venait assez souvent." dit Borsalino les mains dans les poches.

"Une chose est sûre, elle n'est pas très appréciée par ici. Bon il faut que j'y aille, on se voit demain !"

Et le lendemain ils y retournèrent, attendant justement l'un de ses vols, mais rien ne se passa. En attendant, ils arpentaient les rues alentour, évitant les regards des gens sur eux. Ça en devenait gênant.

Deux jours après le début de leurs recherches, il arriva enfin ce qu'ils attendaient. Borsalino était en train de regarder la nourriture avec envie lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri.

"Au vol ! Reviens ici espèce de délinquante !" hurla un homme plus loin.

Sakazuki ne réfléchit pas une seconde et couru vers la source du bruit. Mais il n'eut pas à courir très loin, qu'il la revit, les bras pleins de victuailles, en train de courir vers une petite ruelle sur le côté. Il se lança à sa poursuite, courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. De temps en temps, il voyait la fille se retourner et le fusiller du regard.

"Laisse moi tranquille !" hurla-t-elle.

"Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas arrêtée !"

Elle tourna soudainement dans une autre ruelle et lorsque Sakazuki l'atteignit, il se retrouva face à un croisement. N'ayant jamais le droit de sortir en ville, il ne connaissait absolument pas ces ruelles, donc il ne savait absolument pas par où il fallait aller.

Il lâcha une injure "C'est pas vrai ! Me dîtes pas qu'elle s'en est sorti ?"

Soudain il reçu un coup sur la tête et senti un poids atterrir sur lui. Il fut écraser au sol sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il tenta de relever la tête, à moitié sonné.

"Pourquoi tu me suis ? Pourquoi tu fais tout pour essayer de me retrouver hein ?" questionna une voix agressive dans son dos.

"C'est toi Chesa ?"

* * *

Et voilà ! Ils ont enfin mis la main sur cette fille... Enfin juste Saka, je crois que Borsa à pas trop suivi x)

Qu'est ce que vous en avait pensé ? Dîtes moi tout dans une review :D


	4. Chesa

Chapitre 4 : Chesa

Sakazuki réussit à se retourner mais pas à se relever car la jeune fille s'était assise sur son ventre. Elle avait l'air furieuse, elle aurait pu le tuer seulement avec son regard. Mais en la voyant de près, on pouvait remarquer que les traits de son visage étaient tirés et qu'elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Elle semblait fatiguée.

Mais le petit garçon n'eut pas le temps de remarquer tout ça car il reçut un coup en plein visage qui le sonna à moitié.

"Alors pourquoi tu me cherches ? Tu veux faire de moi ton esclave ? Jamais !" hurla-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment là que Borsalino décida d'arriver.

"C'est pas vrai, il peut pas arriver en même temps que tout le monde lui ?" pensa l'enfant au sol.

Il était toujours avec son air rêveur, les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit son ami avec la fille assise sur lui.

"Aaaah, on l'a retrouvé finalement." dit-il joyeusement.

"C'est pas grâce à toi !" hurla Sakazuki.

"Saluuut !" fit Borsalino à la petite fille sans réagir aux insultes que son ami lui disait.

"Il est aussi bête qu'il en à l'air ?" demanda Chesa.

Sakazuki n'eut le temps de rien dire et Borsalino seulement d'afficher une tête vexé de s'être fait insulter car ils entendirent la voix de soldats qui arrivaient en courant.

"Elle est par ici ! Même si c'est une gamine, plus de pitié, on lui a laissé trop de chance."

La concernée releva la tête et se releva.

"Je sais pas ce que tu veux, homme de là-haut, mais tu devrais arrêter de me suivre." le menaça-t-elle.

Elle reprit ses victuailles derrière une montagne de caisses non-loin et voulu partir mais Borsalino toujours avec sa petite moue vexée, la retint par le bras.

"Lâche-moi pauvre crétin ! Tu vois pas qu'il faut que j'y aille ?" cracha la jeune fille.

"Je te trouve pas très poliiiie." dit-il mécontent. "Excuse-toi."

"C'est une blague ?" fit Chesa surprise.

La pression sur son bras se resserra un peu plus, commençant à lui faire mal, lui prouvant que non, ce n'était pas une blague.

"Bon ok, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi idiot que tu en a l'air." avoua Chesa.

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien, et elle commença à paniquer en entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher. Elle se débattit en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise, mais Borsalino était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle.

"Lâche-moi !"

Borsalino ne dit pas un mot et partit d'un pas précipité, sans lacher le bras de la fille qui fut obligée de le suivre. Sakazuki se dépêcha de se relever et de les suivre. C'était la seconde fois qu'il finissait par terre à cause d'elle. De plus, maintenant il sentait un liquide chaud couler de son nez. Lorsqu'il toucha avec sa main pour voir ce que c'était, il remarqua qu'il saignait un peu du nez. Il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Borsalino les fit passer par plusieurs endroits sous les plaintes des deux autres, avant d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt de l'île. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule sur toute l'île étant donné que le reste était envahi par la ville. Elle était séparé de la ville par une vingtaine de mètres d'herbe seulement. Elle était inaccessible par la mer car elle était au bord d'une immense falaise. Personne n'y allait car les brigants de la ville y habitaient et une histoire racontait que certaines bêtes féroces y vivaient.

"On va entrer là-dedans ?" s'exclama la petite fille.

"Sauf si tu veux te faire attraper par les soldats." répondit malicieusement Borsalino qui tenait toujours son bras.

Elle fit la moue mais continua de suivre les deux garçons. Sakazuki était sur ses gardes, s'attendant à tout moment qu'un monstre sorte de nulle part. Borsalino avait reprit son air sûr de lui et avançait tranquillement sans lâcher Chesa qui elle n'était pas rassurée. La forêt était totalement silencieuse pourtant une ambiance malfaisante pesait sur la forêt. Soudain, un énorme ours sorti de nulle part. Il grogna contre les enfants qui s'arrêtèrent terrifiés. L'ours s'avança et renifla les vivres dans les bras de la petite fille. Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire et donna un coup de pied dans le nez de l'animal.

"Pas touche sale bête !"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais imbécile !" s'écria Sakazuki.

L'ours recule un peu, mais le coup n'était pas très fort. Il avait juste réussi à énerver l'ours qui se leva sur ses deux pattes arrière et poussa un rugissement sonore, avant de retomber sur ses quatre pattes. Ce fut le signal pour les enfant qui hurlèrent et partirent en courant.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas laissé la nourriture ?" hurla Sakazuki.

"Ferme là ! C'est de votre faute si j'ai dû entrer dans cette forêt."

Ils coururent sans s'arrêter jusqu'à arriver devant un énorme trou. Mais lancés dans leur course, aucun ne put s'arrêter à temps, et ils tombèrent tous dedans, glissant sur la pente de terre, jusqu'à s'écraser dans l'herbe fraîche qui recouvrait ce trou. Ce trou formait une clairière en profondeur. Et l'herbe réussit à amortir leur chute. L'ours s'arrêta au bord du trou et tourna un peu autour en grognant. En attendant, les enfants ayant tous la tête dans l'herbe commencèrent à se relever tant bien que mal. Borsalino fut le premier à se remettre assis et s'épousseta comme si tout ceci était normal.

"Comme je l'avais prévu." fit-il fier de lui.

"N'importe quoi ! Tu n'avais rien prévu du tout !" s'écria Sakazuki en se relevant.

"Pourquoi tu lui hurles dessus ? Tu te crois supérieur ?" cria Chesa.

"De quoi je me mêle ?" répondit-il. "Et puis c'est quoi ces accusations bidon !"

"Pffff. Déjà en train de vous battre à nouveau ?" demanda le plus âgé en se grattant la tête.

"Je sais même pas pourquoi tu es ami avec ce petit prétentieux." s'exclama Chesa en croisant les bras.

"C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?" dit Sakazuki fou de rage.

"Vous les nobles, vous êtes tous pareils ! Vous vous croyez supérieur avec vos habits de riches et votre air hautain !"

Sakazuki mit du temps à répondre, pas surpris du tout de ce qu'elle venait de dire, juste agacé de cette conclusion.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'a poussé l'autre jour ?"

"Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais me mettre à genoux devant toi et te remercier ? Tu pensais que j'allais tellement être reconnaissante envers toi que j'allais te donner de l'argent ?"

"Ça fait beaucoup de question d'un couuup." commenta Borsalino.

"Eh bien, tu peux arrêter de me suivre, j'en ai pas !" continua Chesa en ignorant le commentaire qui venait d'être fait. "Je n'ai même pas l'argent pour me payer à manger. Mais bien sûr tu ne peux pas comprendre tout ça vu qu..."

"Je m'en fous de ton argent !" hurla Sakazuki. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de cette différence qu'on faisait par rapport à lui et aux autres.

"Alors tu voulais quoi ? Me prendre pour esclave ?"

"Tu vas la fermer ?" s'écria-t-il faisant taire définitivement la petite fille. "J'ai voulu t'aider alors que tu avais des problèmes sans même te connaître. Tu crois qu'un noble ferait ça ? Je t'ai suivi pour connaître la raison de ta réaction et pourquoi mon ami et moi avons dû te défendre."

Chesa fit la moue quelques instant. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre. Finalement elle se décida enfin.

"Mouais. Tu es peut-être différent, mais je ne te fais pas confiance." dit-elle simplement.

"Comme si moi je te faisais confiance." murmura le petit grognon.

Le silence s'imposa pendant que l'ours tournait toujours autour du trou. Les deux plus jeunes s'assirent aux côtés du plus âgé.

"Pourquoi il ne descend pas ?" demanda Chesa.

"Je ne sais pas, mais c'est toujouuurs ça avec lui." répondit Borsalino.

"Tu l'as déjà vu avant ?" demanda surprit Sakazuki.

"Une fois je me suis perdu et j'ai atterri chez des brigaaands. En les fuyant, j'ai atterri ici. Entre temps j'ai croisé cet ours."

"N'empêche on l'a échappé belle. Un peu plus et il nous attrapait." s'exclama Sakazuki.

"Tu avais les larmes aux yeeeux." taquina son ami tout sourire en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

"C'est pas vrai !"

"Je pensais que tu avais plus de couraaage."

"Tu vas voir si j'en ai pas !" s'énerva Sakazuki.

Il se jeta sur son ami qui en eu le souffle coupé. Celui-ci essaya de repousser son assaillant mais Sakazuki le tenait fermement et essayait de le plaquer au sol. Sauf qu'il avait oublié un petit détail. Il venait d'attaquer une personne qui avait quatre ans de plus que lui et donc qui était plus grand mais aussi plus fort que lui. Borsalino n'eut aucun mal à le retourner et à le coller au sol.

"C'est pas bien de s'en prendre à ses amiiis." se moqua le vainqueur.

Devant la tête déconfite du perdant, Chesa ne put retenir un petit rire. Les deux relevèrent la tête dans sa direction surprit.

"Tu te moques de moi ?" s'énerva l'enfant au sol.

Chesa prise sur le fait, croisa les bras, tourna la tête et gonfla les joues de mécontentement.

"Non, je m'en fiche."

"Oooooh, mais on n'a pas dit nos noms !" s'exclama Borsalino. "Je m'appelle Borsalino." dit-il joyeux.

Chesa hésita. "Je crois que vous connaissez déjà mon nom grâce aux marchands, mais bon c'est Chesa."

Les deux regards se tournèrent vers Sakazuki qui refusait de parler. Mais comme ils se faisaient insistant, il céda.

"Sakazuki." grommela-t-il.

"Dis c'était qui les types de l'autre fois ?" demanda le plus âgée à la fille.

Chesa fut déstabilisé. Il avait fini de changer de sujet sans prévenir personne ? Mais elle se renfrogna également.

"Des sales types. Pourquoi ?"

"J'aime pas perdre." dit-il sérieusement. "Je les laisserai pas filer."

Les deux autres le regardèrent surprit. Il avait vraiment l'intention de se venger des mecs plus vieux et plus forts qu'eux ?

"Ils sont trop fort pour toi ! Tu veux encore te faire tabasser ? La prochaine fois, il ne te laisseront pas t'en tirer avec de simples bleus." s'exclama la petite fille.

"On a qu'à devenir plus fort." dit simplement Sakazuki en se relevant. "C'est vrai. Je m'en fiche de savoir qui tu es et ce que tu veux. Il s'en sont pris à nous, on va pas les laisser faire."

Chesa resta silencieuse. Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils s'attaquaient.

"Vous êtes vraiment des crétins." finit-elle par dire, mais un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. "Mais allons-y. Ils méritent bien ça."

Les trois enfants se relevèrent et décidèrent de se retrouver chez Borsalino le lendemain matin. Pour cela, les garçons expliquèrent à Chesa comment y aller. Elle acquiesça et prit toutes ses victuailles et se dépêcha de partir. L'ours ayant fini par partir. Les deux amis partirent à la suite.

"Tu penses quoi de la fille ?" demanda Sakazuki.

"Elle a l'air gentiiiille."

"Je crois qu'il te faut des lunettes..." souffla-t-il désespéré.

Sur ce, chacun rentra chez lui en attendant le lendemain.

* * *

Et voilà, Chesa fait parti du groupe mais bon, on peut pas trop dire qu'ils sont ami pour l'instant...

Aller à la prochaine pour voir qu'est ce qu'ils vont devenir !


	5. Moi aussi j'ai un rêve !

Chapitre 5 : Moi aussi j'ai un rêve !

Etant donné que c'était le week end, Sakazuki et Borsalino n'avaient pas à aller à l'école. Mais le plus jeune des deux devait tout de même faire attention à ses parents.

"Je pars chez Satoshi !" dit-il à ses parents le plus naturellement possible.

Sa mère anxieuse, l'embrassa sur le front et lui redit toutes les consignes de sécurité concernant les gens des classes inférieures à nouveau sans que l'enfant écoute vraiment, mais heureuse qu'il se donne tant de mal pour réussir dans la vie. Son père n'était pas là, trop occupé par son travail, ce qui était plutôt bon signe pour l'enfant. Il partit calmement de la maison, mais dès qu'il quitta les hauts quartiers, il se précipita vers la maison de Borsalino. Il arriva au même moment que Chesa qui elle venait de l'autre côté. Il eut plus le temps de la regarder attentivement. Elle faisait la même taille que lui, ses cheveux bruns arrivant jusqu'aux épaules semblaient sales et mal entretenus. Ses yeux tout aussi bruns étaient toujours fatigués. Elle portait un simple t-shirt noir avec un short déchiré bleu. Oui, en la comparant à lui et ses vêtement impeccables, c'est sûr que la différence était flagrante.

"Tu es en retard." taquina Chesa.

"Tu arrives en même temps que moi !" s'énerva l'enfant.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et c'est Akemi qui ouvrit avec son habituel et magnifique sourire.

"Bonjour Sakazuki et ooooh bonjour." dit-elle en souriant à Chesa. "Je ne te connais pas."

"Je m'appelle Chesa, Madame." marmonna celle-ci en rougissant, confuse par tant d'attention.

"Aaaah, c'est toi la fameuse jeune fille dont ils n'arrêtent pas de parler depuis quelques jours !" s'exclama-t-elle heureuse la faisant rougir un peu plus et rendant Sakazuki mal à l'aise. "Et pas de madame avec moi ! Je suis Akemi." continua-t-elle chaleureusement. "Si vous êtes venu pour Borsalino, il dort encore."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Sakazuki.

Ils entrèrent, et en même temps que Chesa découvrait les lieux, ils allèrent dans la chambre de leur hôte. En effet, il était profondément endormi, un pouce dans la bouche, la couverture le couvrant à moitié. Chesa rigola silencieusement en le voyant tandis que Sakazuki fronça les sourcils. Il se rapprocha du lit et hurla dans les oreilles de son ami en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

"Tu nous fais venir chez toi et tu ne te réveilles même pas ?"

Borsalino fit un énorme bond mais comme il se prit un coup sur la tête, il retomba la tête dans l'oreiller.

"Il y avait des méthodes plus calmes pour le réveiller." critiqua Chesa.

"Je le réveille comme je veux."

"Tu es une brute." déclara la petite fille en s'asseyant aux pieds de Borsalino qui se relevait en se frottant la tête mécontent.

"Eeeeeh ça fait mal !"

"Fallait être réveillé plus tôt ! Faut qu'on y aille."

"Ça vaaaa, on est pas pressé." se plaignit le plus âgé en se levant.

"On peut pas partir de suite, car il faut que tu changes tes vêtements." précisa Chesa à l'adresse de Sakazuki.

"Hein ? Pourquoi ?"

"On te reconnait trop facilement avec tes habits de riches. Il faut te fondre dans la masse."

"Mais j'ai rien pour ça." répliqua-t-il. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais porté des vêtements 'normaux'.

"J'ai de vieux vêtements pour tooooi." dit Borsalino.

Chesa sorti de la chambre, le temps qu'ils se changent, et alla dans le salon, là où se trouvait la mère qui les avait fait entrer. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille tout sourire.

"Tu souhaites quelque chose ?"

Chesa fut immédiatement gênée en hochant négativement la tête. Elle s'assit à la table tandis qu'Akemi en fit de même.

"Alors comme ça, on dirait que tout s'est arrangé entre vous trois ? Je suis heureuse de voir que ça se passe mieux qu'à votre rencontre." commença-t-elle.

"Euh..."

On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de bonne entente entre elle et Sakazuki. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle venait avec eux aujourd'hui.

"Tu sais, Saka peut paraître un peu brutal parfois et Borsa très insouciant, mais au fond ce sont de très gentils enfants et crois-moi, une fois qu'il sont attachés à toi, ils ne te lâchent plus ! Mais au fait, quel âge as-tu ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai 5 ans."

"Comme Sakazuki ! C'est amusant comme coïncidence." s'exclama Akemi.

La petite fille ne répondit rien. Si elle pouvait éviter d'avoir des points communs avec l'autre fou furieux. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il arrivait accompagné de Borsalino qui lui était habillé d'un simple débardeur jaune et d'un short noir. Sakazuki portait une chemise rouge trop grande pour lui, dont ils avaient dû retrousser les manches un maximum pour voir ses mains. Les boutons avaient dû être arrachés car il était impossible de la fermer, laissant voir son petit torse. Il portait également un short trop grand gris foncé retenu par une ceinture. Chesa se rapprocha de lui et le détailla du regard sans aucune gêne. Sakazuki lui, rougit un peu et détourna la tête, attendant le verdict.

"Eh ben, ya pas beaucoup d'abdos !" dit-elle simplement.

Borsalino ricana tandis que Sakazuki referma la chemise rougissant un peu plus.

"Idiote !" bredouilla-t-il.

Chesa haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils. Elle partit dans la chambre de Borsalino sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres. On l'entendit fouiller dans les affaires et revint quelques instant plus tard avec quelque chose à la main.

"Et voilà ! Avec ça, se sera parfait. Personne ne pourra te reconnaître." s'exclama-t-elle en lui posant une casquette sur la tête. "Bon d'accord elle a un trou, mais c'est pas grave ! En plus ce look va mieux à ton caractère."

Sakazuki ne dit rien, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre cette remarque. En tout cas, il aimait bien porter une casquette et comptait bien la garder celle là.

"Bon, on y va ?" demanda Borsalino impatient.

"Oui, Borsa a raison, allons-y."

Les garçons qui allaient partir se stoppèrent.

"Borsa ?"

"Ben oui ! Vos noms sont trop long, donc vous êtes Borsa et Saka." dit Chesa en haussant des épaules. "Bon on va ou du coup ?"

"On va retourner là où on a atterri hier et on s'entraînera." répondit Sakazuki.

C'est ce qu'ils firent et en y allant, Sakazuki put enfin constater qu'on ne le fixait plus du regard quand il croisait quelqu'un. Cette fois-ci, ils ne croisèrent pas l'ours à leur plus grand plaisir. Une fois arrivé là-bas, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Ils décidèrent de s'affronter chacun leur tour. Le but était soit de faire tomber l'autre, soit de le sortir du cercle qu'ils avaient tracé. Bien entendu, les combats contre Borsalino étaient perdu d'avance, mais ils essayaient quand même, se disant que ce qu'ils voulaient battre étaient encore plus grands et plus forts. Quand arriva le tour de Sakazuki s'opposant à Chesa, Borsalino s'allongea à plat ventre pour regarder un spectacle fort amusant. Voir deux gamins se taper dessus de manière ridicule, ça en valait la peine, et ce n'était plus pour s'entraîner, mais juste une question de fierté pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus fort. Pour que finalement, Chesa s'arrête brusquement, regarde le ciel et abandonne le combat.

"Désolé mais je dois partir. On reprendra demain !"

Et elle partit en courant, sans même laisser le temps aux deux autres de dire quoi que ce soit. Laissant Sakazuki debout tout seul.

"Elle va ouuu ?" demanda Borsalino en se relevant.

Son ami haussa des épaules et ils décidèrent de rentrer. Le lendemain ils revinrent et recommencèrent mais Chesa partit exactement de la même manière. Les jours suivirent et Chesa finissait toujours par s'enfuir sans leur dire pourquoi. Elle refusait de répondre aux questions qu'ils lui posaient.

"Bon ça suffit. On va la suivre." déclara un jour Borsalino.

Sakazuki acquiesça et ils la suivirent discrètement. La petite fille alla jusqu'à la ville d'un pas rapide, mais resta dans les bas quartiers. Elle longea ensuite la côte en passant par d'innombrables ruelles plus mal famées les unes que les autres. Puis les deux amis la virent entrer dans un taudis qui n'avait même pas de porte. Ils s'approchèrent pour voir à l'intérieur.

"Hey, je suis de retour." dit Chesa d'une voix douce.

Ils entendirent une toux rauque. Ils se regardèrent sans savoir s'il fallait entrer ou non.

"Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui je ne partirai plus."

Sakazuki avait bien envie de partir mais son ami en avait décidé autrement. Et c'est sans crainte qu'il entra dans la maison. Le petit le suivi en soupirant. La maison n'était composé que de deux pièces, toutes deux très sombres. La première pièce contenait une table et un matelas et Sakazuki s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la deuxième pièce qui contenait seulement un lit. Sur ce lit se trouvait un homme assez âgé, les cheveux blancs qui semblait très mince. Il avait le visage creusé tel un zombie qui pourrait effrayer n'importe qui. A son chevet se tenait Chesa qui essorait une serviette pleine d'eau pour ensuite la poser délicatement sur le front du malade.

"Alors c'est ici que tu viens tous les jours." dit Borsalino les mains dans les poches.

Chesa fit volte face et les fusilla du regard. Le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux et regarda les intrus.

"C'est qui Chesa ?" demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

"Des gens qui vont partir papa, rassure-toi."

Et elle les força à partir en les poussant dehors.

"Pourquoi vous m'avez suivi ?" dit-elle sur les nerfs.

"C'est ton père ?" demanda Sakazuki.

"Non, je l'ai appelé papa mais en fait c'est ma petite sœur !" répondit-elle sarcastique.

"Tu nous avais caché que tu habitais avec ton père malade." fit Borsalino contrarié de ne pas avoir été mis au courant.

"Pourquoi je l'aurais dit ? Oui j'ai un père gravement malade et alors ?"

"On peut rien faire pour toi ?" demanda Sakazuki.

Chesa eu un petit sourire en coin et s'adressa à lui.

"Est ce que tu connais le nom Glendova ?" demanda-t-elle.

Sakazuki écarquilla les yeux tandis que Borsalino ne voyait pas du tout de qui il s'agissait.

"Tu... tu es sa fille ?"

"C'est quiiii ?" demanda Borsalino agacé.

"C'est le nom d'une ancienne famille de noble." expliqua Sakazuki. "Enfin, aujourd'hui quand on en entend parler, c'est surtout pour parler du dernier homme de cette famille. Il était très connu parmi les gens de là-haut mais il fit quelque chose qui fut considéré comme de la très haute trahison,il épousa une femme d'en bas. Seulement, ce que personne ne savait à l'époque, c'est qu'elle était une pirate et qu'elle profitait de son mari. Mais celui-ci resta aveugle aux preuves qu'on lui présentait, trop amoureux pour admettre la vérité. Résultat, l'année dernière, la femme lui a volé tout son argent et est définitivement partie. Juste après, cet homme est tombé gravement malade et est mort par la suite. Les gens aiment bien raconter cette histoire pour nous montrer à quel point les personnes d'en bas sont méprisables et inférieures."

"Ah nooon." intervint Borsalino. "Ce n'est pas possible, le monsieur dedans est pas mort... Enfin presque."

"En réalité, ils ont un peu changé la fin de l'histoire. Ils ne précisent pas que la pirate a eu un enfant 4 ans avant de partir. Et que après qu'elle soit parti, j'ai essayé de trouver un médecin, mais les nobles ne voulaient pas soigner un traître et les citoyens aider un noble. Je me suis retrouvée seule à essayer de voler de la nourriture et des médicaments pour mon père. Ils ont supprimé cette partie de l'histoire pour paraître innocents. Mais en réalité ils ne le sont pas."

"Je comprends mieux ta réaction vis-à-vis de Sakazukiiii." déclara Borsalino.

Chesa resta un instant silencieuse. "C'est pour ça, les types l'autre fois... Ils se sont moqués de mon père et de mon rêve."

"Ton rêve ?" demanda Borsalino.

"Oui, je ne veux plus voir ces injustices mais je ne veux pas faire partie du Gouvernement Mondial pour changer ça." elle fit une pause, comme si elle prenait son courage à deux mains. "Vous verrez ! Je deviendrai Amiral en chef dans la Marine et je changerai tout ça !"

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, puis Borsalino éclata de rire tandis que Sakazuki croisa les bras désespéré.

"N'importe quoi ! Jamais tu ne pourras devenir Amiral en chef. Ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel idiot voulant prétendre à ce poste."

La petite fille fut très agacée de leur comportement et les assomma tout les deux.

"Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas ? Parce que je suis une fille ?" provoqua-t-elle.

"Eeeeh ! Je n'ai rien dit moi! Et je pense que tu seras une graaaande amiral." se défendit Borsalino.

"Pff. Ouais ben ce sera la fin du monde si l'un de vous deux devient amiral un jour." décréta Sakazuki.

"Tu es jaloux." dit simplement Chesa en croisant les bras.

"Quoi ? Ça va pas la tête ?" s'exclama le petit.

"Si tu es jaloux ! Tu sais que Borsa et moi avons toutes nos chances et pas toi."

"Pas du tout ! Je peux très bien devenir Amiral si je le veux. En plus, tu commences très mal si tu deviens une voleuse."

"DONC" coupa Borsalino qui n'avait pas très envie d'assister de nouveau à une dispute. "Tu veux entrer dans la Marine comme mon pèèèère ?"

"Ton père est Marine ?"

"Oui et j'avais pensé à le rejoindre un jouuur."

"Mais bien sûr !" s'exclama Sakazuki. "Ton père a qu'à nous entraîner pour qu'on puisse faire la justice sur cette île. Et le jour de nos 18 ans, 22 pour Borsalino, nous entrerons dans la Marine et on verra qui deviendra l'Amiral en chef. Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ?"

Borsalino se gratta l'arrière de la tête. "Pourquoi paaas."

Chesa semblait satisfaite à l'idée de s'engager dans la Marine et en attendant, devenir plus forte pour se rapprocher de son but. Elle se rappela avec un petit sourire les paroles de la mère de Borsalino quelques jours plus tôt.

"Une fois qu'il sont attachés à toi, ils ne te lâchent plus !"

* * *

Et les voilà lancé sur la voix des Marines... Eh ben, ils ont encore du chemin avant de devenir amiraux quand même !


	6. Une vengeance tant attendue

Chapitre 6 : Une vengeance tant attendu

"Vous plaisantez j'espère !"

Le Colonel Fuki éclata de rire devant le trio d'enfant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils attendaient son retour pour lui demander de superviser leur entraînement. Entre temps, ils allaient chez Chesa pour l'aider à s'occuper de son père mais ils avaient aussi recroisé le groupe de jeunes qui les avaient jeté par terre avant de partir en riant. Il était grand temps qu'ils se vengent. Chesa leur avait montré qu'ils faisaient ça à n'importe qui, semant la terreur partout où ils le pouvaient. Alors ils avaient attendu le retour du Marine et avaient appris à mieux se connaître en attendant. Chesa était devenue une bonne amie et ne se disputait presque plus avec Sakazuki.

Le Marine était enfin arrivé et à présent il était assis, une jambe replié sur l'autre, buvant son thé et écouta le trio lui raconter ce qu'ils faisaient pour s'améliorer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il éclata de rire stoppant les enfants. Il prit le temps de poser sa tasse avant de se pencher un peu en avant, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

"Vous pensiez que vous alliez progresser en tapant sur l'autre au hasard ? Vous allez vous blesser, c'est tout ce que vous allez faire." réprimanda-t-il.

"Aidez-nous alors !" demanda Sakazuki.

Fuki prit un air très sérieux. "Êtes-vous prêt à suivre l'entraînement d'un vrai soldat de la Marine ?"

"Oui !" dirent en chœur les enfants.

Fuki sourit. "Parfait, soldat ! Nous commençons dès maintenant !"

Ils l'emmenèrent à leur endroit préféré dans la forêt. Le Marine sembla réfléchir puis prit une décision. Ils allaient emménager cet endroit pour faire un parcours d'obstacle. Mais c'était aux enfants de faire tout ce qui était manuel. Et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire car en même temps, pendant qu'ils allaient chercher le bois nécessaire, ils devaient aussi fuir l'ours qui les poursuivait courant parfois pendant des heures car Fuki ne les laissait pas revenir immédiatement. Au bout de deux semaines de dur labeur, ils terminèrent ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Seulement le Marine devait partir le soir même. Mais peu importait. Les enfants étaient heureux d'avoir fait tout ça, même si ils étaient épuisés.

"Très bien, jusqu'à mon retour, vous allez devoir vous entraîner dur pour réussir à terminer ce parcours sans vous arrêter, tomber, ou je ne sais quoi."

Les enfants s'écroulèrent par terre. Après tout ça, un simple parcours sera facile à faire. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Même si Borsalino arrivait jusqu'à la moitié du parcours, il bloquait à l'obstacle où il fallait sauter au-dessus d'un bassin d'eau et se raccrocher à une plate-forme plus en hauteur, Sakazuki et Chesa restaient bloqués au premier obstacle qui consistait juste à sauter par-dessus un rondin de bois surélevé. Mais ils étaient bien trop petits. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Borsalino et énervait Sakazuki.

"Trop petiiiiit." se moqua le plus âgé.

Sakazuki l'ignora. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils s'entraînaient durement tous les jours, et on pouvait voir quelques petit progrès. Ils couraient plus longtemps, leur endurance c'était retrouvé grandement augmentée à force de se faire poursuivre par l'ours, mais aucun n'avait encore terminé le parcours. Alors le faire en une seule fois, ce n'était absolument pas encore envisageable.

Aujourd'hui, Chesa n'était pas là, elle était parti s'occuper de son père et Sakazuki avait bien l'intention de prendre de l'avance sur elle. Il prit de l'élan et se lança déterminé. Il sauta la plus haut qu'il put et se prit le rondin de bois dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Mais il s'y agrippa et battit des pieds dans le vide pour passer de l'autre côté. Il se sentit glisser vers l'avant. Il n'avait pas prévu l'atterrissage, et tomba sur la tête, mangeant l'herbe. Borsalino s'avança les mains dans les poches avec son petit sourire idiot et se baissa vers son ami.

"Eh bieeeen, tu auras mis le temps à passer cet obstaaaacle. Mais il y a exactement le même juste après."

Sakazuki grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais cela amusa son ami qui se redressa en entendant quelqu'un descendre dans le trou.

"Vous êtes encore là, Sir ?"

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que Satoshi. Il était habillé comme un majordome et se tenait parfaitement droit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait les voir. Donc les enfants ne furent pas surpris de le voir approcher avec quelques boissons rafraîchissantes.

"Je ne vois pas la demoiselle avec vous."

"Non, elle est avec son père. Aujourd'hui il est plus malade que d'habitude." précisa Borsalino.

Au même moment, ils entendirent des bruissements de feuilles venant d'au-dessus et Chesa descendit jusqu'à eux. Elle se laissa lamentablement tomber au sol devant ses amis qui allèrent la voir. Elle était dans un piteux état. Sa lèvre inférieur était fendu en deux et quelques perles de sang s'en échappaient. Elle était à bout de souffle et était au bord des larmes.

"Qui a fait ça ?" demanda Sakazuki un peu brutalement.

"Ce sont encore eux... Les types de l'autre fois. Ils sont arrivés chez moi pour brutaliser mon père et j'ai essayé de le défendre mais ils s'en sont pris à moi. J'ai essayé de les éloigner de chez moi en les emmenant vers ici."

Sakazuki se releva et commença à partir, furieux. Borsalino ne bougea pas, restant avec Chesa.

"Je vais leur faire payer !" s'écria l'enfant hors de lui.

"Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, jeune maître." intervint Satoshi. "Il est encore trop tôt."

"Mais je ne peux pas laisser une chose pareille se répéter ! Ils habitent même pas dans une vrai maison alors que son père est malade."

"Je peux les garder chez moi."

Tout le monde se tut suite à la déclaration de Satoshi. Chesa releva la tête avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Le majordome s'avança et s'inclina devant elle.

"Je n'ai qu'une modeste demeure à vous offrir et je n'ai pas d'argent pour votre nourriture, mais je peux vous offrir sécurité et éducation le temps que vous deveniez plus forte, demoiselle."

Chesa laissa ses larmes envahir ses petites joues. Elle n'y croyait plus. Une personne voulait l'aider, elle et son père ? Elle se jeta sur Satoshi en le remerciant. Borsalino était content les mains dans les poches.

"Il va falloir accélérer le rythme et s'y mettre encore pluuuus." affirma-t-il.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, de plus le père de Chesa étant confié aux soins de Satoshi, l'enfant pouvait venir tous les jours, et lorsque les garçons étaient à l'école, Satoshi s'occupait de son éducation, elle qui n'en avait jamais eu auparavant.

Cela faisait 3 mois qu'ils avaient commencé et les changements étaient plus que visibles. Chesa ressemblait plus à une petite fille soignée. Elle était devenue plus mignonne, du coup, ses vêtements faisaient tâche sur elle. Elle semblait beaucoup plus reposée qu'avant également. Mais ses deux amis n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, tout deux préoccupés à devenir plus fort. Ils avaient énormément progressé et commençaient à apprendre d'eux même des techniques pour se battre. Tout trois attendaient le retour du père de Borsalino avec impatience, pour lui montrer les progrès qu'ils avaient tous fait. Et c'est ce qui finit par arriver. Le Marine revint sur l'île et prit des nouvelles de ses 3 futures recrues. Il les rassembla dans la forêt où ils passaient le plus de temps dans la journée.

"Attendez !" s'exclama Chesa.

Tous la regardèrent, mais elle les ignora et se dirigea vers Sakazuki, puis l'examina attentivement. Ce dernier ne sachant que faire, décida de ne pas bouger.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ah oui quand même ! Il y a plus d'abdos qu'au début. Mais je pense que tu peux mieux faire." déclara-t-elle tout naturellement.

"Espèce d'idiote !" s'exclama Sakazuki en détournant le regard et fermant sa chemise rouge.

Fuki eut un sourire amusé et leur demanda de montrer chacun leur tour jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller. Sakazuki était celui qui avait fait le plus de progrès et égalisait avec Borsalino à présent. Ils ne terminaient pas le parcours, mais c'était tout juste. Chesa elle n'arrivait qu'à la moitié, mais avec moins d'effort que les garçons étrangement.

"Je vois." fit le Marine en souriant. "Il est temps que je vous entraîne à vous battre alors."

C'est ce qu'il fit et pas n'importe comment. Cet entraînement libre qu'il leur avait laisser faire pendant 3 mois, avait pour but de leur faire découvrir leur points fort. La force brute pour Borsalino, force et stratégie pour Sakazuki et l'agilité concernant Chesa. Le Marine était impitoyable avec eux et plusieurs fois, ils durent rentrer pour qu'Akemi les soignent et surtout cachent d'éventuels bleus aux parents de Sakazuki. Fuki les entraîna durement pendant 2 semaines.

Un jour où ils se rendaient tous les trois vers la forêt, ils firent une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

"Tiens, tiens. Mais c'est notre petite chérie adorée !"

C'était eux. Cette bande de types entre 15 et 20 ans qui leur faisait la vie dure à eux et aux autres habitants. Ils étaient une dizaine et la moitié riaient bêtement en les voyant. Sakazuki réagit immédiatement et les regarda furieux en serrant les poings de colère.

"Oh regardez les gars, elle s'est fait des amis ! Attendez... Mais oui je m'en souviens ! C'est les mioches sur qui on a tapé une fois." dit le leader du groupe en se penchant vers eux moqueur.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un coup de poing venant d'en bas, directement dans la mâchoire, de la part de Borsalino qui fut le premier à perdre patience. L'homme recula, un peu sonné par le coup.

"D'accord, vous êtes plus fort qu'avant les mioches. Mais vous allez vite comprendre que vous n'êtes encore qu'une bande de larves."

Il sortit un sabre de la taille du bras de Sakazuki, mais cela n'effraya pas les enfants, habitué depuis deux semaines à éviter les coups de bâtons de leur professeur. Ils savaient donc comment réagir.

En attendant, la foule commençait à s'amasser autour du combat. Les murmures s'accumulaient dans la masse de personnes présentes, mais personne n'intervenait sachant ce dont était capable le gang de jeunes.

Les gros bras faisaient craquer leurs poings, avançant vers le trio qui s'échangeait des regards entre eux. D'un coup, Sakazuki fit un signe de tête aux deux autres et chacun se lança de son côté. Borsalino fonça dans le tas en en immobilisant deux d'un coup. Il prit leur tête sonnée c et finit de les assommer entre elles. Pendant ce temps là, Sakazuki fonçait sur le leader du groupe qui leva son sabre pour l'abattre sur l'enfant. Mais le petit l'esquiva habilement et posa un genou à terre, semblant attendre quelque chose. L'homme le regarda surpris et vit une petite chose courir vers lui. En effet, Chesa était partie dans une autre direction pour ne pas attirer l'attention au début et avait foncé sur un homme qui avait essayé de l'attraper. Seulement,elle accéléra et glissa entre ses jambes en s'agripant à l'une d'elle. Cela permit deux choses. L'une, de faire perdre l'équilibre à la personne et le faire lamentablement tomber en avant, et deux, la faire changer de direction pour la faire courir droit vers Sakazuki. Elle se servit de la courte échelle que lui fit son ami pour sauter au-dessus de l'épaule de l'homme armé et au passage attraper sa tête en tirant de toutes ses forces pour le déséquilibrer. Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à donner un coup de sabre vers la petite fille, Sakazuki donna un coup derrière le genou pour lui faire perdre définitivement l'équilibre. L'homme hurla en tombant, lâchant son sabre qui fut rapidement récupéré par Sakazuki. Avec, il menaça les personnes voulant venir en aide à leur chef. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la lame, hésitants. Un petit cri survint derrière l'enfant qui se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Chesa était à présent la tête en bas se débattant de toutes ses forces, un pied tenu par le chef du gang qui s'était relevé. Derrière, Borsalino venait de s'arrêter de piétiner le visage d'un quatrième homme mis à terre.

"Vous allez pas vous laisser faire par 3 gamins ? Il a peut-être un sabre, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas comment s'en servir !" Le chef regarda l'enfant armé. "Si tu veux qu'il n'arrive rien à ton amie, tu vas me redonner ça."

Chesa gigotait dans tous les sens essayant de se libérer de son emprise. Soudain, elle donna un grand coup de poing dans ses parties intimes, le mettant à terre. Elle tomba aussi mais se dépêcha de se relever pour faire face aux hommes qui eux aussi avaient mal pour leur chef. Un s'approcha de la petite fille pour le venger mais Borsalino intervint et lui mit une droite en plein visage. L'homme essaya de rendre le coup mais l'enfant esquiva et donna un coup dans le ventre lui coupant le souffle. Avec un air moqueur, il le poussa en arrière, et l'homme tomba tout seul aux pieds des autres.

"On est peut-être encore que des gamins, mais on ne vous laissera pas faire ce que vous voulez !" s'écria Sakazuki. "Retenez ça, on fera toujours en sorte de vous arrêter. Au nom de la justice !"

"Venez les gars, on se tire." murmura leur chef qui se relevait en se tenant l'entrejambe. "Bande de mioche, on n'en restera pas là."

Tout le monde parti et la foule resta autour des trois enfants qui se regardaient. Personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit sur ce que venait de faire ces enfants.

"Tu te prends pour un défenseur de la justice ou un héros à nous sortir des phrase comme ça ?" demanda Chesa. "C'était nul ce que tu as dit !"

"J'ai bien aimé mooooii." commenta Borsalino.

"On s'en fiche de ça, c'est pas ce qui est important !"

"Tu as raison..."

Chesa regarda Borsalino d'un air moqueur et tous deux dirent en même temps en levant le poing de manière héroïque.

"Au nom de la justice !"

Sakazuki voulu les faire taire pendant que la foule se dissipait petit à petit. Chesa et Borsalino continuaient à faire des imitations de plus en plus ridicules de leur ami qui leur hurlait dessus d'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, il en vint au mains avec Chesa et sa casquette tomba un court instant avant qu'il ne la remette. Mais ce court instant fut suffisant pour faire froncer les sourcils de quelqu'un dans l'ombre.

Le trio continuait à rire pour deux d'entre eux et d'hurler pour le dernier lorsqu'une ombre menaçante apparut derrière eux.

"Alors il parait que vous utilisez le fruit de votre entraînement pour vous battre dans les rues ?"

Les trois têtes se tournèrent lentement vers l'ombre, sachant très bien qu'ils allaient se retrouver nez à nez avec le Colonel Fuki qui n'avait pas l'air très content.

"Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça Borsa ! Et vous deux, vous avez intérêt à changer de comportement rapidement !" dit-il d'une voix forte.

"Mais papa..." commença Borsalino.

Les enfants restèrent paralysé d'incompréhension lorsque le grand homme commença à éclater de rire.

"Vous leur avez fait peur ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Racontez-moi tout !" s'exclama-t-il heureux.

Ils rentrèrent chez Borsalino pendant que les enfants racontaient de façon animée ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire sous les rires du Colonel fière de ses élèves.

"Euh... Si vous pouviez éviter de raconter tout ça à ma femme. Ça risque de pas trop lui plaire si elle apprend que vous vous battez." dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête gêné.

Pendant ce temps, à la porte de la maison de Sakazuki, quelqu'un sonna. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme.

"Que voulez-vous ?"

"Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens de voir se battre." dit l'homme avec un sourire mesquin. "Bien sûr, l'information ne sera pas gratuite."

"Allez-y, entrez et racontez-moi tout."

* * *

Bon, on commence à parler de justice là... Mais ce n'est pas encore la justice absolue de maintenant ! Mais les problème se terminent pour que d'autre arrive ! Ils en finiront jamais :/

C'était ma première scène de bagarre que j'écrivais, vous avez trouvé comment ? Précisez le moi s'il vous plaît !


	7. La fin du jeu

Yo ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus court mais pas moins important ! :p

Ce sera le dernier avant... JE sais pas, vu que c'est la rentrée demain pour moi, ça va être compliqué à partir de maintenant...

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La fin du jeu

La soirée s'était passée chez Satoshi, avec les enfants qui fêtaient leur victoire, heureux. Ils passaient leur temps à refaire les scènes les plus épiques devant les yeux du père de Chesa et de l'homme à tout faire.

"Nous devons devenir plus fort si nous voulons entrer dans la Marine." déclara Sakazuki sérieux.

"C'est pas urgeeeent." dit Borsalino calmement.

"Je trouve que tu prends trop des airs de chef." rajouta Chesa en souriant.

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne des décisions parmi nous !"

"On a jamais dit que se sera toi !" taquina la petite fille. "Tu seras sous mes ordres lorsque je deviendrai Amiral en Chef."

"Tu deviendras jamais Amiral."

Chesa sourit de plus belle. "Très bien, Amiral Su-ku-zu-ki."

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !" s'écria la garçon.

Chesa rigola et Borsalino eu un petit sourire également. C'était le nom qu'ils utilisait pour l'énerver. C'était tellement facile de le mettre en colère. Ça commençait souvent comme ça, pour savoir qui deviendra Amiral.

"Amiral Borsalino, l'Amiral Sukuzuki a l'air furieux ! Qu'allons nous faire ?" s'exclama Chesa au garde-à-vous tel un bon petit soldat.

Borsalino fit semblant de réfléchir en ignorant son ami qui leur disait d'arrêter ça.

"Je pense qu'une douche froide l'aiderai Amiral Chesa." répondit-il enfin.

Sakazuki se stoppa et la peur apparu une seconde dans ses yeux. Ils n'allaient pas faire ça ? Chesa eut un grand sourire et partit en courant, revenant quelques instant plus tard avec un grand sceau rempli d'eau.

"Amiral Sukuzukiiii." chantonna-t-elle en s'approchant.

Si, ces deux idiots avaient bien l'intention de le faire. Sakazuki recula pendant que Borsalino s'approchait de lui innocemment, les mains dans les poches. Commença une course poursuite entre le trio infernal. La maison étant toute petite, il fut facile pour Borsalino de coincer le plus jeune et de l'attraper. Alors que Sakazuki les insultait de tous les noms, Chesa s'apprêtait à lui jeter de l'eau dessus. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Sakazuki tira sur les bras de son ami qui le tenait en se baissant, ce qui força l'aîné à se pencher en avant. Et au final les deux garçons étaient trempés de la tête au pied.

"Ouuuups, désolé Borsa." rigola nerveusement Chesa.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et d'un parfait accord poursuivirent la petite fille qui prit la fuite.

"Sale traître Borsa !" cria Chesa en se cachant derrière Satoshi.

"Le jeune maître devrait partir." intervint l'adulte.

Les enfants s'arrêtèrent dans leur course déçu. Sakazuki était celui qui l'était le plus. Il se dépêcha de se changer et de remettre ses véritables habits. Il partit la mine renfrognée, mais une fois dans la rue, il entendit Chesa crier son nom. Il se retourna pour la voir lui faisant au revoir de la main à côté de Borsalino qui était appuyé contre le cadran de la porte.

"Fais pas cette tête, on se reverra demain et les jours d'après ! Après tout, aujourd'hui on a prouvé qu'on était fort. Plus rien ne peut nous arrêter maintenant !"

Sakazuki eu un petit sourire et rentra chez lui, content de ce qu'ils avait fait.

"Tu as l'air bien heureux mon petit." dit sa mère pendant le dîner. "Tu sembles également perdu dans tes pensées."

"Oui ! J'ai passée une super journée maman !"

"Ah oui ?" demanda son père qui lui, n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. "Et peut on savoir ce que tu as fait ?"

"Satoshi m'a apprit pleins de choses, père. Et aujourd'hui j'ai pu montrer à quel point j'avais progressé."

"Comme je suis heureuse pour toi !" s'exclama sa mère heureuse.

Mais le regard que lui lança son père lui donna l'impression qu'il ne le croyait pas du tout. Sakazuki avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le lendemain, Borsalino sortit de chez lui, les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta au pas de sa porte et regarda autour de lui.

"BOUH !" cria Chesa, ne faisant pas bouger d'un centimètre son ami. Elle croisa les bras et gonfla les joues vexée. "Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir peur !"

Borsalino continua de l'ignorer et continua de fixer un certaine rue.

"Sakazuki n'est pas làààà ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non... C'est bizarre, d'habitude il est toujours le premier à arriver." dit Chesa. "Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète.

"Il a peut-être eu un empêchement... avec des parents comme les siens, rien est sûûûûr. Mais il viendra demain j'en suis certaaaain." rassura l'enfant devant l'air de plus en plus inquiet de la jeune fille.

Fuki sorti brusquement de la maison, faisant sursauter les deux enfants.

"Alors les jeunes, on y va ?" s'exclama-t-il.

Chesa jeta un dernier regard inquiet en direction des hauts quartiers puis acquiesça.

"D'accord, on y va."

Ils passèrent la journée normalement à s'entraîner sous les ordres de leur professeur. Jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi où l'escargot phone de Fuki se mit à sonner.

"Colonel Fuki j'écoute."

Des hurlements retentirent, ce qui stoppa les enfants qui tendirent l'oreille pour écouter.

"Colonel ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! Un coup de feu a retenti créant la panique parmi la foule. Nous ne savons pas qui est à l'origine de cela mais nous savons où ça s'est passé."

Le soldat donna l'endroit exact où avait eu lieu le coup de feu ce qui glaça le sang du marine. Il connaissait parfaitement cet endroit. Il se tourna vers les enfants.

"Très bien vous deux, restez ici, je vais..."

Petit détail, il n'y avait plus d'enfant présent. Ils étaient partis aussitôt que le soldat avait annoncé l'adresse. Fuki soupira et se dépêcha de les rejoindre en ville.

"Ces deux là sont intenables."

Il arriva à la maison de Satoshi, l'endroit indiqué par son subordonné. Il vit les deux enfants qui étaient repoussés par ses propres hommes.

"Laissez-moi entrer ! Mon père se trouve à l'intérieur !" s'écria la petite fille en se débattant sous l'emprise de deux hommes.

"Toi gamine on va te garder avec nous. Il reste plusieurs plaintes te concernant."

Borsalino essayait de passer en force aussi, afin d'aider Chesa, mais les soldats le tenaient fermement. Le Colonel se dépêcha d'intervenir.

" Ça ira messieurs. Je m'occupe de mon fils et de son amie." dit-il fermement.

Les soldats regardèrent un moment le fils, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, et se précipitèrent de le lâcher. Ils firent de même pour Chesa à contre coeur. Elle se colla à la jambe de leur sauveur en leur tirant la langue. Un des soldats arriva en même temps et se dépêcha de faire son rapport.

"Monsieur, c'est ici qu'il y a eu un coup de feu i minutes. La maison est encerclée et il n'y a toujours personne qui est sorti."

"Bande d'idiot, vous vous attendez à quoi ? Qu'un équipage entier de pirates sorte de cette maison ? Arrêtez de vous montrer en spectacle. Laissez deux hommes à l'entrée et laissez moi faire le reste. Dispersez la foule et tous les autres hommes."

"Mais monsieur..."

"Maintenant !"

Le soldat se mit au garde à vous et retransmit les ordres de son supérieur. Deux soldats restèrent à l'entrée, prêts à intervenir, et le Colonel entra suivi de ses deux petits protégés. Ce qu'ils virent en entrant les stupéfièrent. Il y avait Satoshi gisant au sol dans une énorme flaque de sang, un tâche rouge et humide sur le torse. Sakazuki se trouvait à côté de lui, debout, le visage inexpressif. Le père de Chesa était assis contre le mur, respirant avec difficultés. Et dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une quatrième personne.

"Colonel Fuki ! Nous vous attendions et... Ooooh parfait la petite Chesa et votre fils vous accompagne." dit le père de Sakazuki.

"Monsieur Okada..." murmura froidement le marine. "Je me doutais bien que c'était vous, mais je ne pensais pas que vous forceriez votre fils à regarder la scène."

"Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez dit l'autre jour que c'est comme ça qu'ils apprenaient ce qu'était la vie ?" demanda Okada d'une voix douce en s'avançant vers lui. "Eh bien j'apprends à mon fils les stratégies qui lui permettront de toujours arriver à ses fins, même si pour cela il doit paraître cruel aux yeux des autres. C'est vous qui nous avez obligé à en arriver là."

Borsalino se précipita au côté de l'homme à terre, et essaya de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Chesa elle, ne bouge pas, trop choquée par la vision du sang. Quand à Sakazuki, il reste toujours immobile, son regard indéchiffrable fixé au sol.

"Nous ?" demanda Fuki surprit.

Sakazuki s'avança et retint Borsalino de continuer à s'occuper de l'homme mourant. Ce dernier leva vers lui des yeux surpris, et fit face à un regard plus que déterminé auprès de son jeune ami.

"Laisse-le. Il est perdu."

Le père de celui-ci sourit de plus belle. "Oui nous. Car Sakazuki était d'accord pour faire ça. N'est ce pas Sakazuki ?"

"Quoi ?" s'écrièrent Chesa et Borsalino.

"Non... C'est pas vrai... Il t'a forcé ?" dit Chesa incertaine en s'avançant vers le petit. "Sakazuki ?"

Il lui lança un regard complètement différent de celui auquel elle s'était habituée. Elle avait peur de ce regard, dur et froid. Il paraissait... vide.

"Cet homme méritait cette punition. Il a couvert mon mensonge, accueilli un traître, et menti à son maître."

"Mais il était gentil avec nous. Il était toujours là pour nous aider. Pour t'aider." dit Chesa au bord des larmes.

"C'est ce que je pensais avant, mais mon père m'a bien fait comprendre ce qu'était la vie. Il y a les forts et les faibles. Le bien et le mal. Il est temps de grandir Chesa. Les rêves sont inutiles, comme cette histoire de devenir un Marine. C'est ridicule. Ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant, et ce jeu, j'y mets fin. J'ai un avenir tout tracé déjà." il fit une pause et une lueur d'espoir apparu dans ses yeux. Sa voix devint un peu moins froide. "Viens avec moi Chesa. J'en ai parlé avec mon père et il accepte de te payer une véritable éducation. Il t'adoptera et tu pourras avoir une vrai vie !"

Il attendit impatiemment la réponse de la petite fille qui regardait le sol.

"Et mon père ?"

"La vie ne fait pas de cadeau aux hommes faibles." trancha sèchement le garçon.

Chesa tremblait, les poings serrés, une larme coula sur sa joue.

"Alors ?" demanda Sakazuki anxieux.

Il reçut vite sa réponse qui se résuma à un coup de poing sur le nez qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Il recula sous le choc du coup mais surtout choqué de l'agressivité de Chesa qui semblait furieuse.

"C'est... C'est ça ta réponse ?" demanda-t-il. "Très bien."

Son visage redevint sans expression et il se retourna s'apprêtant à partir.

"Tu vois Sakazuki ? Ces enfants ne sont pas fréquentables, tu perds ton temps avec eux."

Il sortit, suivi de son fils qui ne se retourna même pas vers ses anciens amis. En sortant de la maison, les deux soldats qui attendaient, levèrent leurs armes, les pointant vers les deux nouveau venus.

"Ne faîtes rien." déclara Fuki. "C'était une question de règlement de compte entre un esclave et son maître. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir."

Les soldats baissèrent leurs armes et laissèrent passer l'homme et son fils. Chesa avait atteint la porte et les regardait partir. Elle voulait les rattraper, gifler son ami, le secouer pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Ce n'était pas lui ça. Non, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle allait courir vers eux mais Borsalino lui retint le bras.

"Laisse-le. Son père a réussi à faire de lui ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis des années."

Chesa leva les yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

"Il en a fait une personne sans cœur."

* * *

Oï, les gens vont me dire que ça leur fait penser à Sabo et bien... Non ? A ma connaissance Saka est pas révolutionnaire aujourd'hui ;)

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire se chapitre, alors j'aimerai vraiment savoir si il est réussi ou pas... Dîtes moi tout et à la prochaine ! :p


	8. Les pires retrouvailles possibles

Yo ! Malgré la rentrée, je trouve le temps de poster ce chapitre SUPER important :) Mais avant une réponse à une review.

blacky : Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir ça ! Eh bien, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Donc bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Les pires retrouvailles possibles

10 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le meurtre de Satoshi. Sakazuki avait repris plus sérieusement ses études au plus grand bonheur de son père, et il n'avait plus revu ses amis depuis. Il n'avait pas cherché à les revoir non plus.

Il avait beaucoup grandi pendant ces années-là et était devenu un jeune homme de 15 ans robuste. Même si il avait complètement arrêté ces idioties dans la forêt, il continuait un peu à se maintenir en forme. Des traits habituellement sévères commençaient à apparaître naturellement sur son visage.

Son père était devenu fier de ce que son fils était devenu. Fin stratège, son avenir ne pouvait être que prometteur. De plus, il était heureux que son fils soit devenu imperturbable pour quoique ce soit. Même si ça embêtait sa mère qu'il n'est pas d'amis, son père disait que ce ne serait plus un problème une fois qu'il aurait pris la relève et qu'il ramènerait plein d'argent.

Un jour, alors que Sakazuki marchait dans les rues de son quartier, il remarqua qu'il y avait un mouvement de foule. Curieux, il alla voir là où tous se rassemblaient, au bord des hauts quartiers, un endroit surélevé qui permettait une meilleure vue sur la place des quartiers inférieurs. Ces deux endroits étaient séparés par un petit muret sur lequel la plupart s'appuyaient pour mieux voir. Sakazuki s'approcha et se pencha en avant pour voir ce qu'il y avait à voir. La place aussi était noire de monde, mais au milieu se trouvait une estrade en bois, bien dégagée, sur laquelle se trouvait un marine avec une grande lame. En regardant mieux, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il y avait des marines un peu partout sur la place, la plupart servant à délimiter un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'estrade.

La foule semblait attendre quelque chose, mais semblait également furieuse. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Sakazuki se rapprocha d'un noble assez âgé se trouvant à côté de lui. Ce dernier s'appuyait sur sa canne de ses deux mains et regardait en bas avec impatiente.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Eh bien mon garçon, tu n'es pas au courant ?" s'exclama le noble visiblement choqué. "Il y a un pirate qui se cachait dans la forêt de cette île et faisait beaucoup trop parler de lui en bas. Soit disant qu'il avait une prime... Il aurait tenté de venir jusqu'ici, mais fort heureusement, deux jeunes personnes l'auraient arrêté puis la Marine s'en ait occupé. Toute la ville ne parle que de ça depuis des jours ! Aujourd'hui est un jour très attendu car nous allons assister à son exécution !"

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la foule qui commençait à huer. Ils virent que les soldats de la Marine la retenait pour faire passer deux personnes. Sakazuki reconnu immédiatement le Colonel Fuki, toujours aussi imposant et respectueux, avançant d'un pas ferme. Derrière lui se trouvait la personne qui était sujet à la colère de la population. Il avait la tête baissé et les mains menottées. Tout deux marchèrent jusqu'à l'estrade et montèrent pour faire face au bourreau.

"Ce pirate n'aura que ce qu'il mérite !" s'exclama le vieil homme en riant.

Sakazuki resta silencieux, regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le pirate fut obligé de se mettre à genoux, dévoilant son visage. Le jeune homme, surpris, se pencha un peu plus pour regarder de qui il s'agissait, mais pas de doute, c'était le chef de gang qui leur pourrissait la vie quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Il avait appris qu'il était devenu un pirate, deux ans après lui avoir donné une bonne correction. Il faisait toujours le fier habituellement, mais ce n'était plus du tout le cas. À présent, il était en pleurs et suppliait qu'on le laisse vivre. Quelqu'un réussi à lui envoyer un objet dans la figure et la Marine dû rapidement intervenir pour éviter que ça dégénère. Le Colonel demanda le silence qui se fit aussitôt, et se tourna vers le pirate condamné.

"Des dernières paroles ?"

"S'il vous plaît, relâchez-moi ! J'ai une femme, des enfants, ils ont besoin de moi ! Je ne recommencerai plus, j'abandonne la vie de pirate !"

Fuki le regarda et fit un signe de tête au bourreau. Celui-ci leva sa lame, et un silence tendu s'imposa. Tout les yeux étaient rivés sur cette lame qui semblait se lever au ralenti. La tension augmentait à chaque seconde, tout comme la vitesse de battement du cœur de Sakazuki. Le pirate paniqua et supplia qu'on le libère. Mais la lame s'abattit quand même, faisant taire le pirate qui ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit un œil pour voir la lame juste devant lui. Il tourna la tête vers le Colonel, interrogateur. Celui-ci le regardait sévèrement, les bras croisés

"Est-tu prêt à arrêter ta vie de pirate si je te libère ?"

Le pirate hocha rapidement la tête, un flot de larmes coulant à nouveau. Et c'est sans y croire qu'il fut libéré. Mais la foule n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision et commença à montrer son mécontentement. Fuki intervint immédiatement.

"Je comprend que vous ne soyez pas d'accord avec ma décision, mais croyez-moi, il ne faut pas devenir des sauvages. Il faut aussi savoir pardonner, et aller de l'avant en leur laissant une seconde chance."

Les citoyens ne rajoutèrent rien et le pirate reçu seulement l'ordre de quitter l'île avant que la nuit tombe.

"C'est absurde !" s'exclama le vieux. "Cet homme à la vie misérable ne mérite pas d'exister."

"Je ne suis pas très surpris de ces paroles." commenta Sakazuki en croisant les bras. "Quand j'étais petit, il a toujours eu ce discours. J'ai failli le croire, mais ce ne sont que des conneries."

Tout en parlant, il suivait des yeux le marine qui était descendu de l'estrade et marchait parmi la foule. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le vit s'arrêter face à deux personnes qu'il connaissait très bien. Ces deux personnes, il ne les avait pas revu depuis 10 ans et ils avaient énormément changé. Tous deux se tenaient face au marine, lui souriant, pendant qu'il les félicitait d'avoir arrêté le pirate déchu. Alors ils étaient restés ensemble ? Après toutes ces années ils avaient gardé le même objectif ? Cela agaça un peu Sakazuki, mais il resta là, à les fixer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait les revoir.

Sous les exclamations surprises de la personne âgé à côté de lui, Sakazuki se précipita vers la sortie des hauts quartiers et alla vers la grande place. La foule se dissipait petit à petit, mais il y avait toujours trop de monde et il n'arrivait pas à les trouver. Il lui fallu une heure pour enfin les trouver plus loin dans la ville. Ils étaient toujours tous les deux et regardaient quelque chose que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir. Il resta là, à fixer ses deux anciens amis, Chesa et Borsalino. Ce dernier se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avec un petit sourire mystérieux à sa façon. Il n'avait pas perdu ses mimiques bizarres, lui. La jeune femme eut un petit rire et acquiesça. Le plus grand commença alors à s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. Chesa le fixa un moment du regard avant de partir de son côté.

"Chesa !"

La jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda en arrière qui l'avait appelé. Le grand sourire à ses lèvres disparu immédiatement lorsqu'elle reconnut Sakazuki. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle, mais elle recula restant muette.

"Sa... Sakazuki ?"

Il continua d'avancer vers elle mais s'arrêta, surpris soudainement, car elle prit la fuite. Il reprit rapidement ses esprit et se lança à sa poursuite. Plusieurs fois il failli la perdre de vue, mais il réussissait toujours à rattraper son retard avant qu'elle ne le resème en se faufilant entre les personnes présentes. Elle lui fit faire plusieurs détours, tournant en rond et il finit par s'arrêter une fois arrivé en bord de ville, face à la forêt. Là non plus il n'y était plus allé depuis 10 ans. Il aperçu Chesa entrer dans les bois et continua à la suivre. Mais une fois dans les bois, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était perdu.

Il allait à revenir sur ses pas, lorsqu'il entendit un craquement de branche au-dessus de sa tête. Le temps qu'il relève la tête, Chesa lui atterrit dessus. Il essaya de la repousser, mais même si il était plus fort qu'elle physiquement, 10 ans d'entraînement lui permirent de vite reprendre l'avantage sur lui et de le clouer au sol. Sans attendre elle lui asséna un coup de poing dans le nez qui se mit aussitôt à saigner.

"Pourquoi faut-il que tu me casses le nez à chaque fois ?" grommela-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien et l'observa essoufflée. Il avait changé mais gardé le même air, ce qui avait permis à Chesa de le reconnaître immédiatement. A présent, il était plus grand qu'elle et rattrapait pratiquement Borsalino qui était déjà bien grand. Mais il n'avait pas autant changé que Chesa, qui était devenue une toute autre jeune femme comparée à la petite fille des rues qu'elle était avant. Elle semblait plus soignée, ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement et lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Naturellement, sa poitrine était apparu, mais c'était son visage qui avait le plus changé. Il était plus fin, ses yeux plus profond et songeur, mais elle semblait surtout plus sereine. Même si tout de suite Sakazuki semblait voir une lueur de colère aux fond de ses yeux. Ils restèrent là un moment, à se regarder l'un l'autre, observant ce qui avait changé.

"Pourquoi tu me suis ?" murmura Chesa un peu brutalement.

"Tu as beaucoup changé." fut la seule chose que trouva à dire le jeune homme au sol.

Chesa haussa un sourcil mais ne put répondre car ils entendirent un bruissement de feuilles plus loin. Ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent Borsalino qui avançait tranquillement, comme à son habitude. Celui-ci s'arrêta surpris de la position de Chesa qui était à califourchon sur quelqu'un par terre, et surpris de voir qui était ce quelqu'un.

"On a de la visite on diraaaiiiit." dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Chesa qui au début était soulagée de voir son ami revenir, sembla s'apercevoir dans quelle position elle était et se dépêcha de se relever en rougissant. De plus, ça leur rappelait à tous les trois leur rencontre. Sauf qu'à leur âge, cette scène vue de l'extérieur était plus gênante.

Sakazuki se releva et s'épousseta pendant que les deux autres se lançaient des regards. Personne ne parlait, ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'est Sakazuki qui finit par rompre le silence.

"Ça faisait longtemps. J'ignorais que vous étiez restés en contact tous les deux."

"Pour cela, il faudrait déjà venir nous vooiiir." précisa Borsalino indifférent.

"Pourquoi tu es là ?" demanda Chesa méfiante après un nouveau silence gênant.

"Je vous ai vu sur la place pendant l'exécution du pirate, alors j'ai décidé de venir vous voir."

Chesa eu une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux tandis que le plus âgé fronça à nouveau des sourcils.

"Sans raison ? Après 10 ans ?"

"C'est pas grave ! Je savais que tu reviendrais !" s'exclama Chesa.

Sakazuki eu une petite moue désapprobatrice mais ils durent arrêter la conversation car ils entendirent des cris provenant de la lisière de la forêt. Une femme tenant son bébé dans ses bras et le visage en larme arriva devant eux.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Sakazuki, oubliant la réponse qu'il devait à Chesa.

"Les pirates ! Ils devaient partir, mais ils sont revenus et ils attaquent la ville. Ils sont partout !"

Et elle repartit en courant. Les trois jeunes se regardèrent . Bon, les explications attendront, ils avaient des proches là-bas. Plus ils approchaient de la ville, plus ils croisaient de personnes qui couraient en sens inverse. C'était totalement la panique. A un moment, Chesa faillit se faire emporter par la foule, mais Borsalino intervint et lui attrapa la main pour la garder à côté de lui. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt et se stoppèrent sous le choc. Les hauts quartiers visibles d'ici, étaient en feu, et les flammes gagnaient peu à peu les étages inférieurs. Elles éclairaient la ville sous une nuit étoilée qui commençait à tomber. Les cris fusaient de partout. Comment avaient-ils pu ignorer tout ce bruit pendant tout ce temps ?

Tous trois se regardèrent et d'un commun accord allèrent chercher leur famille. Borsalino et Chesa restèrent ensemble, et allèrent chez le plus vieux. Seulement, ce qu'ils trouvèrent n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

"Comment... ?" demanda Chesa émue.

"Le marine et l'infirmière sont sur place, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi."

Et après un temps de réflexion, ils se lancèrent à la recherche des parents de Borsalino.

En attendant, Sakazuki avait atteint sa maison qui n'était pas encore prise par les flammes. Il y chercha ses parents, mais personne. Il chercha partout, prenant des risques parmi les flammes pour aider d'autres personnes, mais aucune trace de ses parents. Il décida de descendre plus bas. Il fut attiré par des cris et atterrit sur la grande place. Là où devait avoir lieu l'exécution du pirate, l'après-midi même. Pirate qui actuellement avait une arme pointée sur la tête d'une civile. Il était accompagné de vulgaires pirates barbares. En face se trouvaient des marines qui essayaient de calmer le jeu. À leur tête se trouvait le Colonel Fuki. Plus loin, un nombre considérable de blessés étaient rassemblés en ce lieu et des gens couraient partout pour les secourir et les emmener loin des pirates qui venaient d'arriver. Sakazuki vit Akemi et se dirigea vers elle pour lui demander des renseignements. Mais entre temps, il aperçut plusieurs personnes allongées en rang au sol, certaines recouvertes par un drap. Evidemment, ses parents se trouvaient là. Ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un sommeil éternel. La mère de son ancien ami se précipita vers le jeune homme et le serra dans ses bras, comme si ça remontait à hier la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

"Je suis désolé Saka. Ils étaient parti à ta recherche, ils étaient inquiets." murmura-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, fixant ses parents. L'information n'arrivait pas à son cerveau, il y avait un blocage. Un coup de feu retentit, lui faisant reprendre son esprit. Il sentit la pression de l'étreinte d'Akemi se relâcher peu à peu. Avec horreur, Sakazuki baissa les yeux vers la femme qui s'effondrait. Il la retint à temps et sentit un liquide épais et chaud dans son dos. Il ne pouvait rien faire, seulement la regarder rendre son dernier souffle.

"Tous les trois... Mes enfants, prenez soin de vous." souffla-t-elle.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la mourante et un dernier sourire se figea avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux définitivement.

"NOOOOOON !"

Un cri retentit sur toute la place. Sakazuki releva la tête vers l'homme qui venait de perdre sa femme. Il en eut le cœur brisé, tout s'était passé si vite. Ce cri montrait toute la peine du marine. Celui-ci commença à pleurer tandis que le pirate riait aux éclats. Le jeune homme entendit un sanglot étouffé non loin de lui, c'était Chesa qui avait la main sur la bouche, des larmes lui coulant sur les joues tel des cascades. Derrière elle se trouvait Borsalino, le visage grave. Il fixait sa mère sans bouger. Le pirate se tourna vers Fuki, son pistolet toujours fumant pointé vers Sakazuki.

"Jamais tu n'aurais dû avoir pitié de nous et nous laisser la vie sauve, Colonel ! Tu avais vraiment cru que l'on deviendrait de bon citoyen après ton élan de générosité ? HAHAHA laisse-moi rire. Tu as tué plusieurs de mes hommes et repris mon trésor, donc à présent je vais te voler ce qui est chère à tes yeux."

Il lève à nouveau le pistolet vers les trois jeunes plus précisément vers Borsalino, mais Fuki se jeta sur lui, le projetant au sol et éloignant la civile qui lui servait d'otage. Il lui assena un coup de poing mais dû rapidement essayer de repousser le pistolet. Autour, marines et pirates se battaient sauvagement tandis que le trio de jeunes restaient immobile à observer la scène. Sakazuki déposa délicatement la mère de son ancien ami sur des draps blancs, puis il entendit un nouveau coup de feu. Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir tomber le chef des Marines. Un gros silence suivi cette défaite. Le pirate venait de tuer le Colonel Fuki. Cette information ne fit qu'un tour dans l'esprit des deux jeunes hommes. Borsalino venait de perdre ses deux parents de la main du même homme. Sakazuki qui avait longtemps considéré ses deux personnes comme ses propres parents ne pouvait accepter cela. Akemi était de loin la femme la plus gentille qu'il connaissait, elle aimait tout le monde, souriait toujours et aidait tout ceux qu'elle pouvait. Fuki lui, faisait rire tout le monde, parfois par maladresse mais souvent en faisant le ridicule pour. À la fois généreux et strict, il avait une vision du monde unique et voulait toujours croire au bon côté qui existait en chaque personne. Dorénavant, il n'y aura plus de leçon de vie de sa part, plus d'excellents petit plats revigorants, plus d'entraînement acharné, plus de paroles douces et réconfortantes de leur part. Tout ça était fini.

Sakazuki et Borsalino réagirent comme un seul homme. Ils étaient fou de rage et se dirigeaient vers les pirates. Chesa essaya de les arrêter mais sans succès. Elle se plaça devant Borsalino et tenta de le raisonner, mais c'est comme si elle n'existait plus. Les rires incessant des pirates les rendaient incontrôlables. Les marines, fous de chagrin également se jetèrent dans la masse pour venger leur commandant. Chesa tomba à genoux en larmes.

"Je vous en supplie, ne faîtes pas ça ! Vous mourrez tous les deux... Ne me laissez pas seule, partez pas... pas vous."

Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, et ça, Sakazuki ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il reprit ses esprits et tenta d'arrêter le troisième. Mais ce dernier, aveugle dans sa colère, failli le tuer et s'arrêta de justesse, à quelques centimètre du visage du jeune homme. Borsalino sembla enfin s'apercevoir de l'état de détresse de Chesa et se calma. Délicatement, il l'aida à se relever et l'emmena hors de cet endroit maudit. Elle semblait à bout de forces. Les deux jeunes hommes se voulurent réconfortant pour elle, cachant leur tristesse, et décidèrent de quitter la ville. Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent quelques pirates, mais les deux hommes s'en débarrassaient toujours facilement. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la lisière de la forêt où ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Tous regardèrent la ville avec son centre en flamme s'étendant dans le reste de la ville.

Soudain Chesa poussa un cri faisant retourner ses compagnons. Un pirate la tenait avec un couteau sur la gorge. Ni une, ni deux, il n'eut le temps de rien faire de plus car il fut immédiatement désarmé et même si il était à terre, Borsalino continuait à le frapper, furieux.

"ARRÊTE !" hurla Chesa en se plaçant face à lui.

Le jeune homme se stoppa, laissant l'occasion au pirate de se relever et de prendre la fuite. Borsalino tremblait de rage. Chesa l'enlaça et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, le calmant un peu. Elle croisa un instant le regard triste de Sakazuki, pendant que Borsalino restait la tête contre son épaule. Personne ne bougea pendant plusieurs longues minutes, puis ils décidèrent de s'installer contre un arbre, non-loin, regardant les étoiles sans vraiment voir la beauté que la nuit leur offrait. Chesa finit par être la première à s'endormir contre Borsalino, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

"Elle nous a sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure." finit par dire Sakazuki en regardant la jeune endormie. "Si on y était allé à deux, on serait sans doute plus de ce monde."

"Je sais pas pourquoi tu es revenu, mais tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas le faire." dit sérieusement Borsalino.

"Hein ? Pourquoi ?"

"Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, c'est tout. Je sais que tu es parti de toi-même, et que tu nous avais définitivement abandonné."

Sur ces mots, Sakazuki ne trouva rien à redire, et après un moment, ils finirent par tous les deux tomber de fatigue. Du moins, dans un sommeil agité et très peu reposant pour tous, après cette soirée. C'était de loin la pire des retrouvailles possible !

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est triste quand même mais bon... C'est comme ça ! Aller, à une prochaine ! :)


End file.
